Chaotic: Lineage curse Theb-Saar generation
by Starart132
Summary: Theb-Saar wanted to save his wife...He wanted her to come back alive. So he goes to the Cothica lands to resurrect her; but the cardinal refuses his demand and Theb-Saar kill him. He becomes a sinner and he and his descendant are curse. Will the curse end? Discover it in a 3 generations story: Theb-Saar, Iflar and Iflar son (Anubis). M for sexe scene. Story separate in 3 generation
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Theb-Saar wanted to save his wife...He wanted her to come back alive. So he goes to the Cothica lands to resurrect her; but the cardinal refuses his demand and Theb-Saar kill him. He becomes a sinner and he and his descendant are curse. Will the curse end? Discover it in a 3 generations story: Theb-Saar, Iflar and Iflar son. Will be rate M for mature because of sex scene.

AC: This is a story where love will be very important. To situate in time, Theb-Saar is young and he hasn't have a son yet. Iflar isn't born for now but he will appear as a main character later. It will be M for sex scenes that will happen.

There will be lots of marriage in the story. You will have to choose between 3 potentials bride for Theb-Saar to marry but only one of them will be cannon for Iflar physical appearance. You will also choose the one for Iflar and that will modify the appearance of the child and also his power. Chaotic player will be there and help the creatures since they are not bound to destiny. I hope you'll give some review and encourage it.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Prologue: Sins of Vengeance**

**Sacred temple**

2 beings were close to a temple long forgotten by the 4 tribes. No one knows the purpose of the temple anymore. One being was walking on the solid ground of sacred wood and starts climbing the stairs until he reaches the summit. He pants of exhaustion since its very high but when he sees something waiting for him. He hides his exhaustion.

"You are sure you want to do this." Asks the thing.

"Yes." Answers the other one.

"If it is what you wish Theb-Saar." Says the thing.

He is a tall and imposing mipedian. His eyes are red and it shows his determination on his mission. He is a mipedian with blue scales covering his body. He wears a purple armor with golden lines around it. Under his armor appears to be a black cloth covering his muscular body since its winter. He also has a purple cape on his back that gives him prestige. He also has a black belt made of tissue around his heist. He has golden bracelet around his wrist. He also has gold plate on his knee. He wears a gold crown on his head with a pure blue sapphire on it. He has behind the crown black horn. He has blue vine scales on his head acts like hair with golden bracelet thing on each of those. His head appears to be blue. He has black teeth in his mouth. His ears appear to be like fin at each side of his head. He has a blue tail at his back which is in the air.

"Seth...Before we go there...Why are you helping me?" Asks Theb-Saar.

Seth looks at him silently. He moves his head to the side and he moves it back to the vertical. Seth is a human with peach skin. Theb-Saar cannot see his eyes covered with black headband covering his eyes and his ears. He has long dark hair on his back. His lips are also black. He wears only a dark shorts covering him only the higher part of his legs and the pelvis section. He also has some a tattoo on his throat but Theb-Saar doesn't understand the meaning.

"My reasons are not of your concern...So...Are you ready?" Asks Seth.

"Yes." Says Theb-Saar.

"I'll open the gate." Says Seth. He walks away and Theb-Saar enters in a circle with ancient symbols that no one knows the meaning anymore. Seth starts giving a chanting spell and the circle starts shining and Theb-Saar can't see anything.

"Happy 21 years Theb-Saar." Adds Seth.

* * *

**Holy ground**

Theb-Saar reaches the holy ground and he looks around. He sees a golden mechanism rolling around them. He does nothing until he hears a sound behind him.

"We are here." Says Seth behind him.

"You've come?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Yes...I am...however...Not here to help you. I am the watcher and I'll watch the consequence of your action." Says Seth.

"Alright." Says Theb-Saar.

They both walk for a while and they pass a door. On the other side, a gold and silver sword was trap under big silver chains. Theb-Saar walks closer and he looks at it. The sword was in gold and symbols were on it. He recognises the symbol of the butterfly...Rebirth. Theb-Saar puts his hand on the golden sword and he pulls it out. The chains break into pieces and it disappears. The sword is now on his hand and he looks at it. The ground trembles and light appears. A shadow of gold color is now present in front of Theb-Saar.

"Who dares take the sacred sword?" Says the shadow.

"Are you a habitant of the Cothica?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"I am one of the 4 cardinal rulers of the Cothica. Answer my question now!" Orders the shadow.

"Theb-Saar." He answers. _I already found one of them. _He thinks with a smile.

"Seth! Why did you let him enter in my domain and take my sword?!" Asks the shadow.

"Because I am the watcher. My purpose isn't to stop him." Says Seth with a small smile.

"You little! You are lucky you father is a respected one!" Shouts Shadow.

"He is here for a reason." Says Seth. "You never ask him why he is here."

The shadow figures grunt furiously.

"What do you want inferior being?" Asks the shadow.

"I know that you have the power to bring back the dead to the living world...I want you to resurrect my wife." Says Theb-Saar.

"Resurrect a lowly life?" Asks the shadow form. Theb-Saar looks at him and he shows that he is furious.

"Why do you refuse it?!" Shouts Theb-Saar. "You have the power to do it!"

"It is the flow of life. I shall not go at the opposite of this flow...Especially for a low life like the tribes. I'm already enraged that those...Chaotic players come in our world...Forget it...Accept the dead of your love Theb-Saar. She dies and she will never be back." Says the shadow without compassion and a high voice showing superiority.

"You...YOU WILL BRING HER BACK!" Screams Theb-Saar.

"Never!" Replies the shadow figure. "That stupid female is dead! Be lucky I do not kill you right now!"

He acts without thinking. He runs at the direction of the shadow being and he points his blade at the chest of shadow. The blade pierces the chest and dark liquid falls on the ground.

"Argh! Impudent fool...You...have...kill me...You...kill...a...Cardinal...You...will...be *Keuf*...punish...Punish!" Screams the shadow. "Sinner...I...Curse...Your...family. Perim...too..." He then disappears like a fog.

"This is not what I was expecting." Says Seth closing his eyes.

* * *

**Perim**

In the sky of the mipedian territory, a symbol appears on the sky. A light beam appears on the sky and it charges on the ground. A part of the desert starts melting into small pieces and the ground crack into pieces. A part of the desert breaks...falls...Until it disappears in the underworld. 12% of the territory has been destroyed and Theb-Saar father is now worried.

"By the Cothica...What is going on?" Says Theb-Saar father.

War will soon begin...The mipedians will be tormented for a long time.

Theb-Saar great mistake was to open the gate that links to the Cothica.

* * *

**Old parchment**

Long ago...Perim was an empty world...It was known as the virgin world. Nothing exist...No life...And no dead.

Everything changes when the Cothica cardinals decide to create life on this virgin land. The 4 rulers of the Cothica create the tribes that now live on the lands of Perim. They create this world where they govern...But the true purpose was cruel.

The creatures were create to be used as pieces...like a chest game...They are all use in a game where the 4 cardinals use them. They use them and create wars between the tribes to see who the best between the 4 cardinals is. The creatures, one day, rebels against the cardinals and they seal the Cothica lands...But before they seal it...The cardinals, furious...Destroy and kill one of the 6 tribes, the 5 others fear it. After they have sealed it, they search and destroy any proof of the existence of this land. They now believe they can live peacefully. But they are wrong.

The 4 cardinals control indirectly the 5 remaining tribes by controlling their destiny. They are still their toy...And forever will be...Until the humans appear and disturb the control the cardinals have. They try to convince the tribes to exterminate every human they meet.

**Are those writing real or not?**

* * *

**Present**

Theb-Saar...You have committed a grave sin...You have been curse by the cardinal...You and your tribe are curse. Pain awaits you...If you want the curse to be lifted...You have to obey the commands of I...The center cardinal. I shall send her to guide you for redemption.

* * *

**Generation 1 opening: Jewelry Halation ( watch?v=rJorjb6VGe4)**

AC: I hope you like the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

AC: Here's the first chapter.

* * *

"Wa- up." Says a voice.

"..."

"You'v- *le"p en**** alre*dy."

"..."

"Yo*'l* die of thi***"

"..."

"Plea** w*ake *p."

"Hum?"

"Good." Says the voice.

A blue mipedian opens his eyes and he looks in front of him. His vision is blurry and he sees only something that looks like vaguely a mipedian.

"Who?" Asks the blue mipedian.

"Me?" Asks the vaguely mipedian.

"Where?"

"Take your time to wake up." Says the voice with compassion.

The blue mipedian stays silent for a minute after this is vision becomes slowly normal.

"Thirsty." Says the blue mipedian.

"Here's some water." Says the voice. He now recognises a female voice.

The blue mipedian takes some water and he drinks it all. He then feels his throat to be better. He closes his eyes for a second and he looks at the mipedian.

She looks at him kindly. She gives him a small smile.

She is a thin mipedian with red scales covering her body. She has small arms and smalls muscles covering her body. She has black long hair. She has a few horns getting out of her head and points to the back. She wears a blue cloak and tissues that cover her breast and let her red belly visible. She also wears a long skirt of blue color like the sky in a beautiful day. Her eyes were blue and there's also a little star on it.

"As for the question you ask...My name is Bastet." Says the female mipedian. "What is your name?"

"My name...I...I...don't know." Says the blue mipedian.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

* * *

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 1: The judge**

"What do you mean?" Asks Bastet.

"I...just can't remember anything at all!" Says the blue mipedian losing his control.

"Calm down...There's nothing to panic about. Your memory will come back eventually." Says Bastet.

The blue mipedian closes his eyes for a moment and think...Some fog letters appear in his mind...He tries passing through it and see the name but he only gets one letter.

"T...It's the only letter of my name I can remember." Says T.

"Alright...You should rest for now...After eating of course." Says Bastet.

They hear someone knocking.

"Must Christ Rosen." Says Bastet.

"Who?" Asks T.

"It's a chaotic player. He's a kind one and he talks with me time to time." Says Bastet.

She walks at the door of her small tent house. She opens it and she sees Christ.

He is a human with peach skin. He is a tall one who has brown short hair. He has green eyes and he looks at Bastet. T thinks he wears very weird clothes. He wears a red flannel T-shirt. He also wears a black drainpipe jean. He also has a blue bandana over his front.

"Hi Bastet!" Says Christ.

"Hi Christ." She answers back.

"Who is that?" Asks Christ who's smiling.

"He's T." Says Bastet.

"T? That's not a full name." He says.

"He has lost his memory." Says Bastet.

T listens to Bastet and he finds her voice lovely. Her voice is pure and sweet like an angel. His heart beat stronger but something stops him...Telling him it is wrong...Like betraying someone.

"I can try to find information in Al Mipedim but I don't think it will be enough." Says Christ.

"So...He has to go there?" Asks Bastet.

"Yes." Says Christ.

"Alright...If I can regain my memory." Says T who listens to them. He stands up and he walks a little before his legs shakes.

"Stop!" Says Bastet. She runs next to him and she puts him back on his bed. "You need to rest for now. You are exhausted."

"...Fine...But when I'm ready...I'll go to that place you talk about." Says T.

"You will not go alone." Says Bastet. "I'll escort you there."

"I'll come with you too T." Says Christ with a smile.

"...Alright." Says T. He sits on the bed Bastet give to him. He receives some soup with noodles and meats. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Says Bastet. "Christ shows me how to prepare it."

"It's delicious." Says T.

After eating, Christ returns to Chaotic to play the game T does not know about and he decides to sleep.

* * *

**3 days later**

T feels better and he is now full of energy. Bastet gives him some new clothes since his first one has been destroyed. He now only wears a red loincloth and also a pale blue cloak the covers his chest and his back. Christ came back to join them in their journey.

When they get out of the tent, T sees that she is living isolate in the desert. He knows there must be a reason for her to live alone and not in a village or a city. Christ was also wearing a cloak on him to survive the hot sand of the desert. They start walking in the desert for a while and it was very empty. There were a few cacti around them.

They walk silently until Christ can't stand in silence anymore.

"So T...How did you get here?" Asks Christ.

"I...do not know...I just wake up in Bastet home." Says T.

"I found him lying down on the sand near my home...He stays unconscious for a few days. I have to make him drink and it wasn't easy to hydrate you. You were wearing armor but it was too much damage. I've only let you under a simple loincloth for the moment you were sleeping. You were also injured and I've perform...to heal you." Says Bastet.

"I see...Thank you for taking care of me...I am a stranger and you accept to help me without any real reason." Says T.

"It's alright. I've help you because I love helping everyone." Says Bastet.

"That's how I've met her too." Says Christ. "I was searching for a scan in the desert and I've haven't found anything for a while. I was searching and I was starting to have a headache and hallucinating because I was very dehydrated. I was in pain until she sees me and she helps me with a smile. I'm lucky I've meet her and she really has a sweet voice. She saves my life even if she's supposed to not like my kind."

"Why shouldn't we like your kind?" Asks T.

"Because it is forbidden to speak with them. They are stranger to the lands of Perim...We cannot trust them...But...Christ is a very nice guy...I'm sure those rumors are exaggerated." Says Bastet.

"I understand a little...But what is this Chaotic game?" Asks T.

Christ immediately gives T a full explanation of it while he listens to him without interrupting him. Christ speaks like and expert and with passion that doesn't let anyone interrupt him. Bastet gives to T a look that means «you have to ask». After a while, Christ finishes talking and T enjoys a small moment of silence. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and the group falls on the ground and they look around.

"What is that?!" Shouts Bastet.

"It never happens before!" Shouts Christ.

"What?!" Shouts T.

"It begins since the beam of light strikes on our lands!" Shouts Bastet.

A being gets out of the sand and he looks at the group with his devilish eyes. The group doesn't know what to do and what to say.

"What is that?" Asks T. "What are you talking about?"

The beast was completely dark like a shadow. It seems a little like Drakness but he hasn't a creature of the 4 tribe. He has a chest that seems like a line. He has no legs and appears to be floating in the air. He has a long and sharp fang on his mouth. He has no nose but he has 7 red eyes looking at them. 2 Dark horns are on his head. He is currently floating in the air and seems to be ready to attack the group.

"Explanation later!" Says Bastet.

"This is bad!" Says Christ.

"We have to fight it." Says T.

"How?" She asks. "We can't use our power anymore!"

"? What power?" Asks T.

"The power the tribes have." Says Christ.

"Look out!" Shouts Bastet.

They jump by the side and evade the claw.

T raises his hand and suddenly, a sword appears from nowhere. A gold and silver sword is now in his hand. T looks at it. The sword was in gold and symbols were on it. He recognises the symbol of the butterfly...Rebirth. The blade was very sharp and might kill the beast. A small glimpse of memory enters and disappears. He only has time to see him with the blade before.

The beast opens his mouth and blast a ball of darkness. T instinct moves his arms and he swing against the black blast. He cuts it in 2 and the blast explodes at each of his side.

Bastet and Christ look at him impressed.

Bastet runs by the side of T and she takes out her battle staff.

"Let's fight him together." Says Bastet.

"You know how to fight?" Asks T. "Because I didn't know I can."

"Be ready!" She shouts.

The beast attacks them with his claw and the 2 mipedians dodge it once again. They run at each side of the beast. Bastet jumps in the air and she smashes the head of the beast with her staff. She the turns it to the sharp part and she pierces one of his eyes. The beast shouts in pain and attack her with his head and she crushed on the ground. T was on the other side and he cuts the face of the beast but not deep enough to kill it.

"*Keuf*" Coughs Bastet in pain.

Christ runs at her side and he helps her to move away from the beast. The beast hits T with his claw and slashes his chest. He then throws the blue mipedian on the ground and smokes appear.

"You're not going to win this way." Says a voice.

They see a purple shape that appears in front of the beast. It has a long scythe on his left arm.

"You can't kill a weak beast?" Says the purple thing.

It raises the scythe and throws it to an uninjured eye of the beast. It shouts in pain and the purple thing raises the hands.

"**O darkness that sleep within the soul! Come to me and crush my foe with pain!**" It shouts.

Darkness appears around the beast and it literally crushes it. The group can hear bones cracking and being destroy and also see hearts of the beast getting out of the darkness and falls at the feet of T.

The darkness disappears and an amount of dark flesh and blood remains, falling on the ground.

"That's how you deal with a weak foe." Says the thing with the weapon returning to his hand and disappears.

The sword of T also disappears.

"Who are you?" Asks Christ.

"...Chaotic player." Says the purple being turning at their direction. It is clear it is unhappy about it.

T and Christ face turns red when they see the thing.

It is a female being who wears absolutely no clothes at all. They see that her body form is similar to a human...Except that her skin is completely purple and her hair seems like smokes of darkness floating in the air. They can also sear her big boobs bouncing in the air and also the rest. Only Bastet sees her dark eyes with yellow pupil.

"What are you doing walking naked around?!" Shouts Bastet.

"Hum...I forgot your kind were...like them...And also the fact that you are prude." Says the purple being pointing at T and Christ who has nose bleeding. She claps her finger and a brown belt thing appears around her breast cover only a small part of it and a very...very short skirt of blue sky color appears. The skirt is so short that the red panties she wears now are visible. She gives the 2 boys watching her warning glare and they stop.

"Who are you?" Asks Bastet while the 2 males recover.

"I am Scythe...I have been choose to be the judge." Says Scythe.

"?" Everyone look at her and does not understand anything at all.

"What do you even mean?" Asks Christ.

"...Alright...I'll explain it since the blue one has forgotten." Says Scythe.

"Call me T for now." Says T.

"Fine...T...He has done something very very bad...He kills one of the cardinals...It is a very grave deadly crime and one of the immediate punishment was to destroy a part of the mipedian territory with the beam of light." Says Scythe.

"The beam that hits here...It's because of him...But why killing one of the...cardinals is such a grave crime?" Asks Bastet.

"I have no obligation to answer that to you." Says Scythe.

"Why are you the judge then?" Asks Christ.

"I am here to watch over T and see if he can reach the redemption...And also...help him giving time to reach redemption himself." Says Scythe.

"What if he fails?" Asks Bastet.

"You better wish he won't." Says Scythe.

...

"So...Anything else you want to share?" Asks Christ.

"2 things. First, I am the one who shall decide if he reaches the redemption or not...For him to reach it...He will have to destroy any creatures that has a shining globe on their chest...The globe of light is the remaining fraction of the body and soul of the cardinal that T has killed by his own hand. If he collects them all...The cardinal can be resurrected and the crime will be...erase...If T fails and he has a descendant...They will have to continue his quest for him." Says Scythe. "You are also curse...Your usual power are seal...You can only count on your battle gear and your strength...And this is for all of Perim being. Second...You better not talk to me chaotic player...I hate your kind."

"We are human...That's the name of our kind." Says Christ.

"Whatever." Says Scythe. "From now on...I am forever near you T...Until you manage to end the sin you have committed."

"I...do not know what you are talking about...But...I feel like I know you are telling the true." Says T.

"One more detail...One of your punishments is that your memory has been erased...You remember how to fight, walk, etc...But all memory that comes from the life you have, family, love, etc...His erase...To your own name...You can try and remember it if you want." Says Scythe. "It doesn't matter what happen now...You cannot escape your destiny given by the remaining cardinals."

"Do you know his name?" Asks Bastet.

"Of course...But do not count on me to say it." Says Scythe.

"That monster that appears...They are more of them?" Asks Christ.

"Yes...A few thousands more. They are here to kill the creatures that live in Perim." Says Scythe. "If you all die...I don't care. I'm just here for my duty."

"Ok..." Says Bastet.

There was a long silence, the 3 are absorbing the information Scythe has bother given to them and after a while, Bastet opens her mouth.

"We should go to Al Mipedim now...Maybe someone knows you and you will regain your memory." She says.

"Alright...Let's continue." Says T.

"Whatever...Wherever you go...I'll be right behind you T...Do not always count on me to protect your sorry lowlife ass." Says Scythe.

T closes his eyes and restrains his anger in him. He then opens his eyes and he continues walking.

They do not know everything Scythe mission is...They do not know how to do it...They do not know who T is...They do not know anything at all. They can only continue walking to a village to rest for the night that is coming.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter. I've reread it a few times but the explanations aren't perfect because of Scythe personality and the fact that she doesn't like explaining everything unless it is important.

Peyton father made is appearance. He will be useful in collecting information.


	3. Chapter 2

AC: It takes a while but here is the next chapter of the first generation.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

* * *

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the gunblade user**

The group has been walking for half of the day before they reach a small village. The group weren't sure about what they can do now. They do not enter immediately. Christ turns at the direction of Scythe and he looks in her eyes.

"I have one important question Scythe." Says Christ.

"It's «Miss» Scythe for you chaotic player." Replies Scythe.

"Alright...Miss...How do you intend him to find the creatures with shining globe on their chest? It will not be easy that's for sure." Says Christ.

"Haven't you hear yourself? You just answer the question." Says Scythe.

"I think he means about locating them around Perim." Says Bastet. "It is a very big land."

"That is up to you...It is something not common so some people will speak about it. Anyway...I am not omniscient so I don't know where they are. Only the central cardinal is omniscient and the watcher...him...more partially...are. I'll help you finding information but I won't do all the fight against them." Says Scythe.

"Let's go." Says T. He walks at the direction of the city.

The group walks in the small city and they see that the house are made of brown/orange stone. There was a Drew farm.

The Drew farm they are seeing is a big stone which has around it a big poll of water that can be used for consumption. This potable water is create by the stone that absorb humidity in the air and it fall in the poll made of a special stone that stop it from vaporise and stay liquid. Water is a very important resource for the mipedians and they know they can't waste single bits of water. There's also an oasis near the village for water conception.

They continue walking for a while until they see mipedian soldiers walking in a line. They walk to the direction of the oasis with their weapon and seems ready for a fight.

"There must be something going on here." Says Bastet.

She walks closer to the mipedian habitant.

"Excuse me...What is going on?" Asks Bastet.

"Hum? The soldiers...They are heading to the oasis...There's something there that steal the water and our small city might be in danger." Says the mipedian. He then sees the human. "What is the accurse being do here?!"

"What do you mean?" Asks T being a little angry.

The mipedian loses a part of his color.

"You...You...Sorry...I didn't mean to angry you...I'll go away." Says the mipedian.

"He just walks away from you." Says Christ. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything...Am I a local criminal?" Asks T.

"You are a criminal for the entire world." Says Scythe. "This is nothing compare to what you did."

"I think it may be cause by your status...Maybe you are not a simple citizen...Maybe you are a noble mipedian." Says Bastet.

"Maybe...Anyway...Let's go somewhere else." Says T.

"Maybe the tavern might have some information." Says Bastet.

"I think you are right...Maybe the beast of the oasis is one of them." Says Christ.

"Let's go." Says T.

The group walks at the direction of the tavern. They enter in it and lots of mipedians are drinking strong drink and are talking to each other's. They look around and the mipedians immediately look at Christ and they all grunt. They do not like the humans. Some of them stop when they see the blue mipedian and they stop grunting at him. One of them looks at the blue mipedian and he smirks.

_Finally found him. _Says the mipedian.

Some of the mipedians that doesn't like Christ are too drunk to notice T and they starts walking at Christ direction.

"Hey...Hey you...Ch-Chaotic...Player...We don't...Want your kind...here!" Says one of the drunken mipedians.

"Get...out...Of the...Perim." Says another drunken.

"You better leave my friend alone." Says Bastet.

"Hey! L-l-look...A female." Says another drunken. They walk closer to her.

"You better leave them alone." Says T.

"How...Who...Are you?" Asks one of them.

"T." He answers.

"T..." The drunken mipedians laugh. "That's...not a...N-name."

"You are laughing at the mipedian crown prince Theb-Saar you impudent drunk." Says a mipedian.

He stands up and he walks at the direction of the drunken mipedians.

They drunken now look at the mipedian and they barely recognise the prince.

"S...Sorry." Says most of them before running away...But they take time because they can't use the door.

2 of them, the strongest one stay and they want a fight.

"And...Who are you?" Asks one of them.

They ask the question to a young mipedian who seems to be recently enter in the army. He has whiskers or a moustache and eyebrows. He has also a blue loincloth. He has a long tail raising his from his natural authority that also shrine in his yellow eyes. He has a very pale green scales on all his body. He also has a dewlap over his head. On his back is a long blade which also seems to act like a gun. It is a recent battlegear that he wears. The blade seems heavy and also sharp.

"I am first class soldier Marquis Darini." Says Darini.

He walks at the direction of the 2 drunken fighters and they attack him. They try to punch him but he blocks the first one and he kicks his gut. Marquis then jumps backward when the second attack him and Darini punches the chest of the drunken one and he kicks his face. He falls on his butt and he looks at Darini.

The 2 charge at Darini when Theb-Saar attacks one of them with a kick at the face and knock the first one. Darini throws the second one on the ground and he knocks him out too.

"Already defeated...That's so easy to fight drunken mipedian." Comments Darini. "Maybe we should talk elsewhere."

"I agree...This is not the best place to have a good talk." Says Scythe. "I do not intent to lose time with drunken fight."

"Then come with me." Says Darini.

The group walks outside. Darini then stops and he turn at the direction of the group. He then points a place and they follow him until they reach a place where they can talk alone. He looks around him and he smiles.

"We are alone now." Says Darini.

"You've said that I am the crown...prince...Theb-Saar." Says T.

"Yes." Answers Darini. "You are the prince...You look...like that." He then points at his body when he says that. "I've see your painting in the academy where I train to become a soldier. You were looking strong and courageous...More than anything else...You're eyes...The way you are looking at me...right now...You have a strong look...Everyone who sees this thinks to knee in front of you. Your leadership and royalty are shining in those eyes." He adds with a small smile.

"Is it...true?" Asks T.

"...Wait!...I completely forgot about it...My scanner may help you to confirm your identity...Why didn't I think of that first?" Says Christ.

"Because you can be lunatic sometime." Says Bastet.

"Do not worry." Says Christ when he points his scanner at the direction of T. "It will not hurt you."

He clicks on the switch and the scanner starts scanning T. A blue light appears and it analyse T. After a while, the beam disappears and Christ looks in his scanner.

"Theb-Saar...You have some very nice stat." Says Christ with a smile.

"So...I'm really the prince of the mipedian tribe...For real?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Oh my-!" Shouts Bastet.

The group looks at her.

"N...Nothing." Says Bastet.

"Of course. I think you have the proof." Says Darini.

"I will not confirm or infirm anything." Says Scythe.

"You are really a great helper Scythe." Says Bastet.

Scythe looks in the air and she says nothing else.

"How many days were you searching him?" Asks Christ.

"It's been 2 weeks since you've disappear." Says Darini. "Numerous soldiers everywhere is searching for you...Your father is worried sick about you."

"Dad?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Yes...King Djer is at the capital." Says Darini. "He will be so happy to know you are alright."

"So...We have to go at the capital now?" Asks Bastet.

"Yeah." Says Darini. "He has to return to his home right now...This is not good."

"What is it?" Asks Christ.

Theb-Saar sees where he is looking and he turns around. He sees a soldier entering the town with his body covered with his orange blood.

Darini runs at the direction of the soldier. He takes him and he moves him to a safer location.

"Hang in there...I'll find a way to help you." Says Darini. He puts his hand on the injuries.

"Too...Late." Says the soldier.

"Do not say that!" Says Darini.

"That...Thing...Is too...Strong." Says the soldier.

"Dammit...Does anyone have a healing mugic?!" Shouts Darini.

"Mugic cannot work...They have lost all synchronisation since we have closes the eye." Says Scythe.

"What?! You can't do that!...We already offer the sacrifice!" Shouts Darini.

"I have something that can be used as bandage!" Shouts Christ. He has some tissues in his arms.

Most of the mipedians look at the chaotic player with suspicion but he is trying to save one of them. They let him do what he wants this time.

"What happen?" Asks Scythe coldly without really taking care of his situation. "Does that beast have a golden sphere at his chest?"

"Y...Yes...The rest...was dark." Says the soldier weakly. He cannot see clearly now.

"He's dying!" Shouts Christ.

"Nonono! Don't do this to me!" Shouts Darini.

"All...Others...dead." Says the soldier.

"He can die now. We have what we need." Says Scythe.

"You're insensible bitch!" Shouts Christ.

Theb-Saar walks closer and he presses strongly the injuries and forces the body to stop bleeding.

"Can anyone do something?!" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Yes." Says Bastet. She walks closer. "I'll use my sacred art...I do not think it has disappeared..."

"You can do more than just dancing?!" Shouts Christ surprise.

"Yes..." Answers Bastet.

She starts dancing a short dance. She moves closer to the victims before backing away. She moves her legs gracefully and each step is put at a very specific place. She then moves her arms and in her dance, she is tracing the symbol of life. Her feet are making the healing symbol. She then turns around herself.

It is after this that her body starts to shrine and the symbol she draws appears in a green light in the air. It slowly moves closer to the soldier who is agonising and the flesh slowly heal and blood is starting to reappear in his body. When he was healed, Bastet stops dancing and she drops her knee on the ground, in face of the soldier she saves.

"...Thank you!" Says the soldier.

"So...The others are dead." Says Darini after minutes of silence. He was giving him a warm smile.

"Yes...I...I do not know what to do now." Says the soldier.

"You have to stay put until more soldiers come." Says Darini.

"We are going now." Says Scythe.

"Where?" Asks Darini.

"To the beast...We have to kill him." Says Scythe.

"Why?" Asks Darini. "You cannot beat that thing!"

"It is my duty." Says Theb-Saar. "I have to do it."

"Let's go!" Says Christ. "You'll make him pay for what he has done!"

"True...We have to stop him before he injured anyone else." Says Bastet.

"Where is it?" Asks Theb-Saar. "I am the prince so you have to obey." He adds not sure if it was true...But he has to do his duty and for his redemption. He receives the answer.

They start walking away.

"Wait!" Shouts Darini. "I'm coming with you! I am a soldier and I have to protect you! I'm good at fighting so I can be useful."

"...Alright." Says Theb-Saar.

Darini runs at their side and they walk to the small oasis where the beast is.

* * *

AC: Theb-Saar now remembers his name and is heading at the direction where first target is. Next chapter is a fight and I'll try to make it interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

AC: I've think again and...Sorry but the first generation will not be able to change wife for plot reason. The second one will have no plot importance in the wife.

The son of Iflar receives his name: Anubis...I'll warn you that he will be an Emo character but for a good reason.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

* * *

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 3: The first of many**

The group walks at the direction of the Oasis and when they were midway, Darini looks at them and he feels that he has to ask a question.

"I never ask the question before...But what do you mean by...It is my duty?" Asks Darini.

"That is something you do not need to know now." Says Scythe.

"His duty is not to fight that thing. His duty is to lead the mipedian!" Protests Darini.

"My duty is to defeat those beings." Says Theb-Saar with a hint in his voice that he will not let any protest be spelt again.

"But...As you with my prince." Says Darini.

They continue walking for an hour until they reach the oasis. They look at it and they can see a few plants around a half empty oasis.

"This is worse than I thought." Says Darini. "There isn't that much water anymore."

"I do not see any...dead body." Says Christ.

"It is true...What happen to them?" Asks Bastet.

"I do not know but I don't like it at all." Says Darini.

"Listen!" Says Theb-Saar.

The group stops and they hear a battle up ahead. The group runs and they see all the dead body of the mipedians there, only one of them was still standing up on his feet and jumps in the air to dodge the next attack.

"Who is that?" Asks Bastet.

"That's the noble Sekhmet!" Shouts Darini surprise.

"She needs help right now!" Shouts Christ.

"Let's go." Says Theb-Saar. He calls his sword in his hands and he charges.

Bastet takes her staff while Darini draws his gunblade. Scythe just stays apart from the fight and Christ cannot help them now.

"I guess you won't help them." Says Christ.

"Of course not. Shut up! I don't want to talk to a chaotic player." Says Scythe.

"..." Christ says nothing but he wanted to replies right now. He knows she hates his kind and he doesn't want to get code for speaking too much. He doesn't want to leave his friend Bastet. He always support her.

The 3 joins the fight and they see the beast that kills the mipedians. He is very tall, 25-28 ft. tall. He has red eyes giving them nasty look. He has only dark skin with a lighting part on his chest. He doesn't have legs; instead, he crawls like snakes. He has 2 long arms each of the holding the long silver spear. He has a big mouth with sharp teeth. He has 3 red eyes looking at the female mipedian fighting him.

Sekhmet is a female mipedian with unusual blue scales. Her blue scales are decorated with silver jewels on her scales. Only her head is visible she has a solid armor covering all of her body with the emerald color. She has blue eyes looking at the beast furious. She has 2 long spears on each of her hands that she manipulates efficiently.

"Come and fight me you little beast!" Shouts Sekhmet.

She jumps by the side and evades the spear.

"Are you alright?" Asks Darini standing by her side.

"You...What are you doing here?" Shouts Sekhmet.

"I have no choice but to follow the crown prince here!" Shouts Darini in the defensive.

"Wh- My prince...I'll like to knee but now is not the time." Says Sekhmet jumping by the side again.

"Alright...We have to beat that thing." Says Bastet. "Anyone has a plan?"

"I suggest we draw his attention and I'll pierce his chest...I think one blow will be enough." Says Theb-Saar.

"Alright...I'll draw his attention...He'll never see me coming." Says Darini.

He charges at the beast and when it raises his claw, Darini smirks and he jumps to the left and he evades the attack. He points his gunblade at the face of the beast and he fires 2 lighting blast from the weapon and he hits the beast. The beast opens his mouth and he blows a dark matters at Darini who runs to the right and he dodges it again before countering again and hits the eyes of the beast.

"Take that you little piece of s***!" Shouts Darini. He then sees the beast raising his spear. "Oh Oh..."

Sekhmet appears by his side and she pushes him away from the attack before charging at the beast and piercing his second eyes. She tries to take out her spears but she can't. The spear is stuck in his eyes.

"Forget the spear!" Shouts Bastet.

Sekhmet decides to forget it as long as the beast is alive and she jumps away from the beast. The beast cannot see well with his only eyes and the warrior gain the average.

Bastet raises her staff and she calls energy in it.

"**Wind Blast!**" She shouts. A long ball of wind hits the chest of the beast.

Away from the fight, Scythe sees the attack.

"How did she do it?" She wonders. "It is supposed to be impossible."

"You are not so know everything." Comments Christ with a smile.

"Shut up Chaotic player." She replies.

"How did you do that?" Asks Sekhmet.

"I do not know...It is a cyclance I have...Maybe I've just turn around it...but he's coming again!" She shouts.

The 3 are about to be hit when Theb-Saar appears in front of them with his sword and blocks the attack.

"...Urgh...Strong." Says Theb-Saar.

The 3 jumps away and they attack the beast by each side, but he protects his last eyes from their attack and the chest starts shining.

Theb-Saar sees the beast aiming him. He pushes the 2 spears away and he jumps by the side and dodges a powerful energy blast at the very last second.

"Alright...Can I...Beat it?" He starts to wonder.

Except the damage on his eyes, every attack doesn't pierce his body and even his chest. Can his sword affect him? That is the question the crown mipedian has in his mind. He looks at his sword and at the fight they are slowly losing by time. He closes his eyes and he thinks about something he might be able to do.

_The power you seek is still inside of you...Awake it! _Says a voice.

"What?" Asks Theb-Saar surprise.

_My friend...I know you can do it...You just need to focus like Bastet has done...Defeat that beast and stay alive...I want to see you soon._ Says the voice before disappearing.

"Friend? Watch Bastet..." He looks at Bastet who uses the attack once again. He then sees the detail that permits her to use the attack. She calls a power from the battle staff and she uses her life force to change the energy of the staff into a wind attack type. He looks at his sword and he feels something he can use for his power.

The crown prince closes his eyes and he focus on the sword. The butterfly of the sword starts shining and he can feel a part of his life force moving out of his body and entering in the sword. The sword starts shining and the blade has electricity on it that makes it be longer than it supposed to be. It is completely different than Bastet...The power way higher.

He charges at the beast.

"You who is born from my sin..." Says Theb-Saar. He is now close to the beast and he cuts one of his arms. "You are only a victim like me..." He cuts the other arms. "But you must be sacrifice for the sake of Perim!" He pierces his chest, enters in it and he gets out from his back. "You will be sacrifice by me..." He shows his left hand. "I AM THE THUNDER GOD!" Lighting appears on his left hand. He raises it in the air. He crushed his hand. "**JUDGEMENTAL LIGHTING!**"

Thunders appear from the clear sky and hit the beast multiple times until it literally explodes and the flesh of the beast falls on them.

"That is incredible!" Shouts Christ. "And gross." He adds when a part of the beast...A part of the heart, falls on his face.

Theb-Saar falls on his knee by a sudden weakness.

"Theb-Saar!" Shouts Bastet running by his side. "Are you alright!"

Sekhmet takes her spear back and she puts both of them on her back and walk by her side.

"I should punish you for touching the prince, but I'll make an exception...Considering the situation."

A light ball of energy appears at the face of Darini who jumps away.

"What is that?!" He shouts.

"It is a part of the body and soul of the cardinal! If anyone except the blue mipedian touches it...I'll kill you if the light doesn't kill you!" Shouts Scythe.

Theb-Saar tries to stand up but he can't.

"Let me help you." Says Bastet.

She takes his right arm and she tries standing up. The crown prince is too heavy and Christ comes to help her with Sekhmet and Darini. They made him stand up and help him walk closer. When they were close enough...Theb-Saar opens his mouth.

"I can...do it myself...Thank you." He adds with a small smile.

They hesitantly let him go and he walks a few steps while trembling and he raises his hand. They light sphere moves closer and it enters in his chest. Theb-Saar is suddenly in pain.

"Argh! Urgh!" He shouts...He then panic when he feels like drowning.

"Theb-Saar!" Everyone except Scythe shouts.

His vision shows his allies being vague until he sees only black and fall on the sand.

* * *

**Memory of the past**

Theb-Saar looks at...himself. He is surprise, but he realises quickly he is watching his memory like on a theatre. He sees him sitting near a small oasis and a lotus is opening his petal and showing is beauty. He sees himself with another mipedian...She is vague so he cannot see what she looks like. He feels like he wants to see her...His heart is pounding faster.

"Who are you?" Says Theb-Saar watching the scene.

The 2 of them talk together for a while. He then sees his past self-taking the lotus and giving to her in her hands. He then hears himself say:

{I love you too much to keep it in me...I do not know how to say it right so I'll say it directly...Will you marry me?"}

He sees the lips of the female mipedian moving and he sees himself really happy and he hugs her. It was clearly the best day of his life. They kiss for a while before returning in the city near the oasis.

"I have...A wife?...But...I feel like she's-" He is cut when the scene change.

He sees the mipedian female on his arms and she is coughing blood. It is clear now.

"She is...dead? No..." Asks Theb-Saar. "I'm sure she needs me by her side now!"

* * *

**Drain Oasis**

Christ and Bastet have explained to Darini and Sekhmet the journey has enter when Theb-Saar wakes up fast.

"I'M COMING!" He screams.

They look at him who is looking at them.

"I have to hurry up to the capital!" Shouts Theb-Saar.

"Calm down." Says Bastet.

"I do not have time for that!" Shouts Theb-Saar.

"Explain now!" Shouts Sekhmet.

"...My wife...She is sick!" Shouts Theb-Saar.

Scythe who was ignoring the situation opens her ears in interest. She will now see him in pain...Very soon...She will see his heart being crush. She will delight from the pain of this criminal.

Bastet and Christ are surprise by this revelation.

"...It is too late." Says Sekhmet.

"...What...What do you mean?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"She is not here anymore." Says Sekhmet.

"She is...dead...When I disappear?" Asks Theb-Saar. "Wait...How do you know that?"

"I am one of the high noble of the mipedian tribe. I am one of the strongest warriors too. I am Sekhmet of the Royal guardian." Says Sekhmet. "I know this because of my high rank."

"Then...She is dead?" Asks Theb-Saar looking on the ground.

"Yes...She is dead...But not when you disappear." Says Sekhmet.

"How...When did she die?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"2 years ago...3 days after you marry her." Says Sekhmet.

"..." Theb-Saar is now silent and does not more. After one minute, he moves his hands to cover his heart...Tears fall from his eyes. Pain for losing her...Guilt for forgetting her. He cries for a while...He still doesn't remember her...But his heart seems to remember it and punishing him for forgetting her by making him suffering.

"I...I have to go...I'll wait for you at the capital." Says Christ. "It...It's not appropriate for me to stay."

"You are right." Says Sekhmet. "But...I guess you are welcome." She says hardly. She doesn't trust Chaotic player but Christ seems more concern for her tribe than most player she sees...She has kill some of them...But not Christ.

"I'm not sure...But I'm sure I can find a way to help you." Says Christ. "Good-Bye."

"Bye Christ...We'll see you in 2 days." Says Bastet.

"Yeah." Says Christ before porting out.

They all watch the crown prince crying for a while before forcing him to stand up and walk back to the village to rest before continuing their journey.

* * *

AC: A sad way to end but I hope you like it.

They will meet another main character in the next chapter.

Chapter 4: The hole.


	5. Chapter 4

AC: This is the chapter 4 and Theb-Saar is still feeling down. The loss of his love and the crime he has committed becomes heavy on him.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

* * *

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 4: The hole**

After one night, Theb-Saar was feeling better and he stops feeling the sadness.

"Finally...You have finish mourning." Says Scythe with a neutral ton.

Theb-Saar looks at her with a furious look. He then continues walking to the table and eats lightly.

"You sure are a bitch Scythe." Says Darini looking at her.

"I do not care what an inferior being says to me. I wasn't mocking him...Just saying a fact." Says Scythe. "I have something else to say...From now on...A time line has been set for you Theb-Saar. You're life starts to be counting and reducing...The power is big and it can be dangerous in the long term."

"What do you mean?" Asks Bastet.

"The power of the cardinal is one of the greatest one which can be only be used by the family of the cardinals." Says Scythe. "It is like a tsunami or a desert storm your trying to contain in your hands...You'll end up dead."

"I understand." Says Theb-Saar. "How many times do I have left?"

"I cannot say...But you do not have to worry about it. If you are fast enough...The timeline will disappear when you reach redemption...If not...Then it will be up to your child to make it up for your sin." Says Scythe.

"That is still good news." Says Sekhmet. "It is time to return to Al Mipedim...My dear one must be worry."

"Dear one?" Asks Bastet.

"She is engaged with her mate...They will soon married together." Says Darini.

"I can answer that one myself...You will still receive your punishment when we return to the capital for disobeying me!" Shouts Sekhmet.

"Sorry general...But it was the only I can do." Says Darini looking down.

Sekhmet gives him a small smile. She knows that.

"Like I know you...It is not about that but about the other thing." Says Sekhmet.

Darini eyes open and were very big for a second.

"Other thing?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Never mind that." Says Scythe. "We are losing time babbling about useless stuff. Let's go."

The group nods while Darini grunts to both Sekhmet and Scythe and they start walking at the direction of the capital.

* * *

**The next day**

They were walking in the desert for one day and they were half way to the capital. The group was ready; they have water, Kozorrs to help them traveling the desert, food, etc. Theb-Saar was managing himself and was...Unlucky. They didn't have enough Kozorr and 2 of the must be with someone else. Bastet wanted to be with Theb-Saar but Scythe refuses to be with anyone except Theb-Saar who has some of the cardinal's energy. So Scythe, the cold bitch, gently nicknamed by Darini who was shout later by his general Sekhmet. Theb-Saar was very furious about the situation but he can't complain about this. Scythe doesn't try touching him while they are traveling and she seems to enjoy a little, still better to almost nothing. Bastet was with Darini who was talking to her and also trying to hit on her but Bastet isn't interest in the charming appeal of Darini.

They continue for a while until they reach a place where there is only a big, gigantic hole in the middle of the desert.

"...What is that?" Asks Bastet.

The group cannot see the end of the hole.

"It is the hole create has an immediate punishment." Says Scythe.

"I hear you talk about it but...It is different when you see it for real." Says Bastet. "Does the underworld below us?"

"Not sure...But they can use it to attack us...Strait at the heart of the desert."

Theb-Saar sees the first punishment for his sin. What he has done destroy 12% of the mipedian desert...He never believe it would have been so true.

"I...I have...done this." Whispered Theb-Saar. Guilt awakes in his heart. He still doesn't know why...So the guilt can only be worse.

"Yes." Says Scythe.

"! There's someone there!" Shouts Darini.

"Let's go meet him." Says Sekhmet.

The group to the mipedian who stays close to the hole; when they were closer, they see it is a female mipedian.

Sekhmet face turns orange a little because of her mistake.

The mipedian has strange silver scales covering her body from the bottom to the tail. She has a blue section at her underbelly and chest. She has blue pure eyes looking at the hole with sadness and hint of rage. She wears a brown tissues covering from her chest to her legs, her arms, neck and half of her legs are not covered. She is close to a small oasis where she must have drink water. Her scales are a little abnormal because she appears to have eaten nothing for a while.

"Excuse me miss..." Says Sekhmet. "It is dangerous to stay there."

"I know...But...I can't go away." Says the female mipedian.

"Why?" Asks Bastet climbing down and moving closer. The other mipedians do the same except Scythe who is just watching the situation.

"My parents...my family...My village...All gone." Says the female mipedian.

"Oh no!" Says Bastet. She moves closer to her and she looks at her. "You need to eat something."

"No thank...I'm not hungry." Says the female mipedian.

"You clearly need to eat something." Protests Bastet giving her some food.

"Can you tell us your name?" Asks Sekhmet.

"...My name is Isa..." Says Isa looking at the ground. "Why is this happen?" She recognises soldiers so they may have an answer.

"Well...I don't know." Lies Sekhmet and Darini.

Bastet hesitates and she decides to answer the same. They do not want her to know who the responsible is.

Theb-Saar looks at the ground and then at her. He decides to tell the true. The guilt is crushing him. He wants someone to hate him.

"It is me." Says Theb-Saar.

"What?" Asks Isa turning her head at him and looking at him with fury.

"I did it." Says Theb-Saar. "I kill an important superior being and they release their fury against the mipedians."

"You...It's...It's...IT'S...ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screams completely furious.

The 2 soldiers: Darini and Sekhmet try to restrain her.

"You cannot attack the crown prince!" Shouts Sekhmet.

"I DON'T CARE!" Isa screams furious. She pushes the 2 away and she runs at the direction of Theb-Saar. "I DON'T CARE WHY! BUT YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

She runs at Theb-Saar and she gives a strong blow at the stomach of Theb-Saar who didn't try to defend himself and he doesn't wear armor to protect him. Theb-Saar caught blood from him mouth and he is throw to the air. She then takes Theb-Saar tails and she throws him on the ground and she jumps on him and lands on his chest. She then starts punching the face of Theb-Saar repeatedly for a minute. Each punches cause another mark on the face of Theb-Saar and blood is splash everywhere.

"My parents!" A punch at the crown prince face. "My family!" Another one. "My friends!" Another one. "My village!" Another one. "Everyone here!" Another one. "GONE BY YOUR FAULT!" Another blow at the face. "I...I will KILL you!" She then stops and look at him.

Scythe takes out her scythe and she is ready to kill Isa if she goes too far.

"*Keuf Keuf*...Do it...If it is *Keuf* what you want." Says Theb-Saar with his broken face. He has both eyes marked and he cannot see clearly. His bones of his cheek broken and deformed his face. His nose crushed and blood comes out of the remaining. Another attack might finish him.

Isa raises her fist and she is about to punch Theb-Saar when something takes her hand.

"Sorry but that is enough." Says a voice.

Isa turns around and face the one who stops her. It is a human with peach skin. She cannot see his eyes covered with black headband covering his eyes and his ears. He has long dark hair on his back. His lips are also black. He wears only a dark shorts covering him only the higher part of his legs and the pelvis section. He also has some a tattoo on his throat.

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Screams Isa.

"If you do that...You will bring Perim to his destruction!" Shouts the human.

Scythe looks at him. _What is he doing here? He's not supposed_- Her thoughts are stop by a glare of the human.

"You shouldn't do that." Says the human turning back is attention to Isa. "You will kill every tribe if you do this."

"...Explain everything." She orders.

The group explains everything while Bastet moves to heal Theb-Saar.

The human sits by the side of Theb-Saar and he looks at the crown prince.

"I'm glad to have found you." Says the human. "It's good to see you again."

"Who...Are you?" Asks Theb-Saar bleeding by his nose and his mouth.

"Don't you recognise me? I am your old friend." Says the human with a smile.

"I...Cannot remember." Says Theb-Saar.

"I see." Says the human not surprise. "My name is Seth. I am your friend who is also...The main cause of this destruction." He adds with a sad face.

"You?" Asks Isa not believing him.

"Yeah." Says Seth.

He lets Isa go and she walks away.

"I'll heal you." Says Bastet starting her healing dance.

"Tell me...How do I know you?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"I know you bec-" But he was cut by Scythe.

"I need to talk to you alone. NOW!" Shouts Scythe. She takes Seth away by his hair and she talks to him for a while.

The others look at each other's until the 2 come back.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say anything for now." Says Seth sadly and looking at Scythe with a furious look. "She doesn't want me to help you remembering me. But I am a friend of you and I've decide to meet you after the catastrophe. I want to help you in any way I can." He finishes with a smile.

"..." Theb-Saar says nothing and he looks at Seth. Something tells him he knows him from before but nothing appears in his mind. Maybe after defeating one of those monsters...He might remember him.

"Can you tell us a little about you?" Asks Bastet.

"Of course I can...Let me t-" But Seth was cut by Scythe again.

"We have no time for this. We have to return to the capital now." Says Scythe a little angry about losing time and the presence of Seth.

"We will take you to prison." Says Sekhmet to Isa. "You have tried to murder the crown prince and this is a serious one!"

"Don't care!" Shouts Isa.

"Wait!" Shouts Theb-Saar.

Darini looks at the crown prince and Sekhmet too.

"I order you to free...and release her." Says Theb-Saar healed from his injuries.

"Are you sure?" Asks Darini. "She will surely try to kill you again."

"I have done something terrible to her...I cannot ask for punishment over my own fault." Says Theb-Saar.

Darini looks at him and release her.

"You are right...But you must have a good reason to do this." Says Darini releasing her.

"Sorry but I can't do that! You are the chosen one to rule over our tribe! I cannot let her kill you! You father and your brother will never accept that!" Shouts Sekhmet.

"Isa...I ask you to come with us...To remind me of the crime I have committed...Until the end of my life." Orders Theb-Saar.

The 2 soldiers look at each other's unsure.

"...Fine..." Says Isa. "I guess living with guilt and pain...Is more horrible than dead."

"That is true." Says Scythe. "We have to go now."

"I'll follow you from now on. I will not be separate from you once again my friend." Says Seth. "I have a part of responsibility in this."

"...Alright." Says Theb-Saar.

They all climb on the Kozorrs and they start moving to the capital. Sekhmet looks at both Seth and Isa. She fears the worse from both of them. Isa clearly is dangerous because of her hated towards the crown prince and Seth...He is way much stronger than any Chaotic player can be. No one sees him approaching and stopping Isa from murdering the prince. He also doesn't tell anything about him...But Scythe doesn't want him to say something, which shows he is cooperative if Scythe isn't around. She will watch them and interrogate Seth when he is alone.

* * *

**The next day**

The Kozorrs continue walking until they see the capital: Al Mipedim. It is a big city with orange walls that shine in the air and shows the importance of the city. They enter in it and they move forward. A crowd is starting to form around them when they see the crown prince.

"Did you see that?" Asks one of the mipedian.

"Yeah...The crown prince is back." Says another one.

They then start shouting his name in joy. For them, good news is finally there.

Theb-Saar looks on the ground and doesn't want to meet the face of any mipedians around him. The joy is only hurting more than the hatred of Isa. He doesn't want to be loved...He wants to be hated.

"You should stay sad for what you have done." Says Seth closer to him. "You have to look forward too. You can arrange things if you try."

"He is telling the true." Says Bastet. "Look at them and try to smile. They need hope and happiness."

"You will only making thing worse if you stay broken." Says Sekhmet. "You have to give them some light in their heart."

Scythe just doesn't care.

"I'll...I'll try." Says Theb-Saar.

He raises his head and he looks around him. He sees the face of every mipedians looking at him like he is hope and their shining sun. He looks at each of them and he wonders if he was a good prince. He is being cheered a lot and that makes him wonder. Does the loss of his love cause him to commit the sin? No answers are there for him...He continues to look at them until they reach the castle and he sees Christ is waiting for them, hidden. He seems to have run away a lot and he sees some guard searching for him. He gets down and he walks at the direction of Christ.

"You can come out." Says Theb-Saar.

Christ comes out and the guards appear around him.

"We caught you chaotic player! Surrender now and give us your scanner!" Says one guard. "There's a place for prisoner with your name on it."

"Let him go. I personally invited him to the castle." Says Theb-Saar.

"But-" The guard was cut.

"No but! I order you to let him go." Orders Theb-Saar.

"As you wish." Says the guards unconvinced.

"Thanks...I'm glad to see you are better." Says Christ.

"I am just a little." Says the crown prince.

"Glad you are here." Says Bastet with a smile to the chaotic player.

"Me too." Says Christ.

"Let's go." Says Scythe.

They start climbing the stairs until they reach the door of the castle. They stay in front of it for a while until the doors open.

The crown prince intakes and call his courage to enter in his castle...And discover who is father is.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 4. I hope you like it and review.

Chapter 5: Meeting the royal family.


	6. Chapter 5

AC: If you want the next chapter to come faster. Give some review please.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

* * *

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the royal family**

The group enters in the castle and they continue walking at the direction of the throne room. Theb-Saar looks around and he sees lots of things, but he doesn't remember anything at all. Christ looks around him and he is very impress about it. It is the first time he discovers the architecture of the castle and he likes the color of the stone wall giving cold inside. He also sees some door made of woods, but only a few of them link to the rooms of the royal family. The others don't say anything and doesn't give any comments. Isa gives a few murderous look at Theb-Saar a few times and she focus more on his face. Theb-Saar seems sad and confuse about the inside of the castle to her delight. Seth seems to look at Theb-Saar but no one can guess which emotion he shows because his eyes are covered with the headband. Bastet looks at Theb-Saar and she walks closer.

"Are you alright?" Asks Bastet.

"Yeah...I'm...fine." Says Theb-Saar unsure.

They reach the door of the throne room and they wait for a while. A few soldiers open the door and they enter in the throne room, where the father of Theb-Saar is present.

The appearance of his father is identical to Theb-Saar, except 2 details. The father of Theb-Saar has red scales with some blue parts at his face and tail. He also 2 bog blue wings on his back giving a strong appearance of a dragon in front of them. His eyes shows the strength of a king and also the worrisome and relief of a father. He walks closer to his son and he looks at him. He sees that his son has some scar, but he didn't know his son was beaten to dead by Isa.

Everyone except Theb-Saar and Scythe knee at the sight of the king.

"My son...What happen to you?" Asks his father.

"...Dad?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Yes?" Asks his father.

"I mean...You're...my father?" Asks Theb-Saar.

His father looks at him in shock. His eyes are now incredibly worried for his son. Also, he didn't expect his son to have lost his memories.

"Yes...I'm your father...What happen to you?" Asks his father.

"I..." Theb-Saar hesitates, he just sees his father...But he hasn't any father-son feelings...Like he never has a father...It is very hurtful...And feeling like being empty. He closes his eyes and he starts to talk quietly in the ears of his father. "I...I have put Perim in the blink of destruction."

"! Explain everything now!" Orders his father. He gives a sigh and sounds of footsteps indicate that invisible mipedians were present. The visible one also walks away. His father looks at the group with his son.

"They know about it." Says Theb-Saar.

"You can start talking." Says his father.

"Alright..." Theb-Saar explains everything with Scythe and his father looks at his son. The only thing he omits is the fact that Isa tries to kill him.

The eyes of his father didn't show a lot. When Theb-Saar explains why he has done it...His father gives a mix of emotion: Understanding, disappointment, sadness and also fury.

"What...Have...You...Done?" Asks his father slowly.

"..." Theb-Saar doesn't look at his father and he looks at the ground.

Seth stands up and he stands by the side of Theb-Saar.

"Do you accuse him too harshly...I also have a part of responsibility in this mess." Says Seth. His voice then becomes sad. "If I haven't...Help him...Nothing would have happen."

"Who are you?" Asks Theb-Saar father.

"My name is Seth and I am a friend of Theb-Saar." Says Seth.

"I am the king of the mipedian Atem." Atem then looks at his son. "Even with what Seth says...You have done something egoistical and it may cost the life of all Perim! You should be condemn for exile...No...I should kill you myself for this...But that would means that I'll destroy Perim...The tribe cannot know about any of this...It is an order for all of you to keep silent about this! If the tribe learns about this...They may try to sacrifice my son."

"That is true." Says Scythe. "They will surely act stupid and illogical and forget about the fact they are still alive because he is alive...They will forget that fact and kill him...And destroy Perim once and for all."

"There is only one way to settle this...We have to act like nothing happen...Theb-Saar...You will remain the crown prince...But I do not consider you my son anymore...Except in public." Says Atem.

Theb-Saar has some tear appearing from his eyes.

"My friend...You should rest for now." Says Seth.

Theb-Saar just looks at the ground and he walks away, his heart crushes...He tries to resurrect his love...In the end...He literally lost everything...His family, his love...His memories. He walks at the direction where it leads outside the Castle. Isa is satisfied by the turns of even while the others look sadly at him. Seth seems more broken since he feels responsible for his friend suffering. Bastet looks at him and she decides to follow him while the others stay in the castle. Isa walks away too.

"Excuse me...But I think I'll go too." Says Seth.

He walks away and Sekhmet decides to follow him since he seems to be alone. Darini decides to walk by himself to meet someone. Christ seems lost about what to do next. In the end, he decides to follow Bastet and sees if everything is alright.

In the corridor, Sekhmet has stop Seth from walking away and she looks at him through the face since she can't see his eyes.

"I have two important questions...One...Are you blind?" Asks Sekhmet.

"What makes you think I am not blind?" Asks Seth.

"The fact that you walk around without any problem. In the desert...You were clearly not lost when you walk around." Says Sekhmet.

"Busted...True...I am not blind...But I find it cool and mysterious to be that way...I will not take it away...It's my style." Says Seth with a smile before being sad.

"Alright...Second question...Tell me who you're really are." Says Sekhmet.

"Sorry...But I really can't." Says Seth sadly. "I want too...But...But...But I cannot say anything...Scythe will know it and she will kill you...And maybe castrate me like she did before. I know she serious and she can do it because I witness her castrating creatures of the Cothica twice." Says Seth with fear.

"...I think I can understand now why you are listening to her...I'll...I will not ask it for now." Says Sekhmet.

"I am grateful for this...I want to tell the true...But I just can't." Repeats Seth.

"Yeah." Says Sekhmet unsure about it. She decides to not insist. She thinks Scythe can watch her.

"You're back!" Shouts a voice with happiness.

"Hum?" Asks Sekhmet. She turns around and she sees him. "Hi Hori."

The mipedian named Hori walks closer and he hugs Sekhmet.

"I hear the report from Darini when he walks out...I'm so glad you are alive!" He says relief.

Hori is the brother of Theb-Saar, despite being physically different from his brother. He has orange scales covering his body. He also has horns on the top of his head and the side of his head. He has blue eyes and with black pupil showing how much happy he was that Sekhmet is safe. He has a long tail on his back with 2 horns at the middle of his tail. He wears a blue armor covering most of his chest and his back. He has a red loincloth.

"Who is it?" Asks Seth.

"What does a Chaotic player is doing here?" Asks Hori.

"He was invited by your brother." Says Sekhmet. She then put her hand on Hori shoulder.

"Sorry...Forgot to introduce myself...I'm Seth." He says with a smile.

"I think my future wife already given my name." Says Hori.

"...You two are...Engaged?" Asks Seth.

"Of course...I am not a mipedian who'll stay single forever." Says Sekhmet.

"True...Anyway...I think I'll walk away and not be a bother for both of you." Says Seth walking away.

"Tell me everything that happens." Says Hori.

"Not now...I just want to be with you for a while." Says Sekhmet.

"I want to know what happen to my brother...But..." He hesitates when Sekhmet kiss him. "Alright...You are sure a great negotiator."

"No...You are just easily to deal with." Says Sekhmet. They continue kissing each other's.

Isa walks for a while at the direction of the town when she sees Seth appearing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Asks Isa.

"You sure are very cruel to my friend." Says Seth.

"You know why! I have nothing else to say to you." Says Isa walking away.

"Oh no you won't turn your back on me!" Shouts Seth walking in front of her.

"What do you want?" Asks Isa looking at him with hints of threatening.

"Don't try to intimating me...It will not work." Says Seth unfazed. "I will not let you add more oil on the fire."

"He deserves to suffer." Says Isa without any emotion.

"He has enough...And you should aim me...I am the one who caused all of this. Theb-Saar has a purpose...But I have nothing to put me into doing all this. I guess I am the one who is the most responsible." Says Seth.

"Maybe so...But you are not the one who has done the act." Says Isa.

"..." Seth looks at her. "Even so...I will not let you hurt him even more. Theb-Saar asks you to remind him of his sin...Not be his executioner or be his tormentor...Right?" Asks Seth glaring at her.

"Fine...I'll let him alone like you want Chaotic player...But I'll never forget what he has done or even forgive him...Understand?" Asks Isa looking furiously at Seth.

"I get it...I just want my friend to feel better...I cannot let him suffer more than he already is...The curse is crushing him, his family is alive but denying him...It's worse than you." Says Seth.

"..." Isa closes her eyes and she says nothing else. "Fine." She says but more softly and less cruelly. "He has enough."

Seth says nothing but gives her a weak smile, he then walks away and he let her alone.

Isa walks outside and she decides to go to the Inn and prepare to rest. She is exhausted by all of this.

Meanwhile, Theb-Saar walks for a while until he reaches a small poll of water where a few lotus flowers are in with their petal close. The water is starting to get disturbed by the small hint of water falling on the poll and moves a little. Theb-Saar cries for a while when he was sure to be alone. He didn't hear the footsteps of Bastet walking behind him. Theb-Saar then feels something around his chest and he sees red arms. It is arms that put his against the chest of Bastet who is hugging him from behind.

"Are you alright?" Asks Bastet.

"...Yeah." Says Theb-Saar stopping the flow of tears. He is also not completely comfortable with her hugging him. He doesn't know her well after all.

"Of course you're not." Says Bastet to his obvious lie. "Tell me the true."

"Alright...I'm feeling very...Depress...I lose everything." Says Theb-Saar.

"...No..." Says Bastet. She puts her head against the left shoulder of the crown prince.

"What do you mean?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"You haven't lost everything...You also gain things." Says Bastet.

"...I don't think so." Says Theb-Saar.

"Of course...You have me by your side...Christ will surely support you...Seth stand by your side even when your father was furious...You have still us." Says Bastet.

They stay that way for a while. Theb-Saar wants to cry but Bastet is still there.

"You can cry." She says. "You'll feel better."

The crown prince didn't need anything else. He lets the water wall from his eyes for a while. After...His tears stop falling and he feels better. His heart feels lighter and he gives her a weak smile.

"Do you want to get out of here? I think I need to walk." Says Theb-Saar.

"Alright." She says. She stops hugging the crown prince and he stands up.

They both walk away and after a while, Christ gets out of his hiding spot.

"...Guess I should leave them alone...Glad Theb feels better." Says Christ. "I knew you can help him Bastet." He adds with a smile.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. Please leave a review.

In the next chapter: Theb-Saar and Bastet hang out 1 + Darini in the forgery shop dragging a female mipedian.

Followed by the marriage of Hori and Sekhmet in chapter 7.

Most of the story will be character development in 4 parts minimum.


	7. Chapter 6

AC: This is the next chapter and it is now an M chapter. Mature audience only in the unknown chamber. Those who don't want to read it has to pass directly on the Inn scene.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 6: Hanging out**

* * *

Theb-Saar and Bastet 1

Theb-Saar and Bastet were walking in the town while ignoring the mipedians who bow at Theb-Saar presences. They both feel the situation awkward and they prefer some...normal things to do. They both walk on a watch tower of the town until they reach the top. When they are, they look at the immense desert where they live.

"You don't feel like walking anymore?" Teases Bastet.

"You can say that...Bastet...I have to...Thank you for your support...If you weren't there...I...I think I'll never feel...A little better." Says the crown prince.

"Good. Now you can try to enjoy things right?" Asks Bastet.

"True." Says Theb-Saar. "Even after all this...You know what I have done...Why do you stick with me?"

"I...*Blush* That's such a weird question I don't want to answer." Says Bastet timidly. Since she is already red...Theb-Saar cannot visually see her blushing.

"Not really...You're presence here is a little...Strange but very helpful." Says the crown prince.

"Do you need something?" She then asks to change the subject.

"You...Don't want to talk about it." Says the prince of the mipedian.

"Euh...No...Of...Of course not...I...I mean...Not in a bad way...But...I'm..." She then stops looking at the prince.

"Maybe one day...You will." Says Theb-Saar.

He feels that the situation is awkward. He doesn't know why but he knows she must have some feelings for him. But he doesn't deserve them. So he let it slide and doesn't talk more about it. Bastet her...She wanted him to ask her to continue. She closes her eyes for one second and she looks at Theb-Saar.

"This is very beautiful." She says looking at the desert when the sun change colors in the sky.

"True...I really love it...Bastet." Says Theb-Saar.

"Hum...You...You want to say something?" Asks Bastet looking a little away from the crown prince eyes.

"Yeah...It is about your own dance ability...I was wondering...Where did you obtain such ability? It is very powerful when it completely heals my injuries...Why is this power not shared among our tribe?" Asks the crown prince.

"Because...It is a secret in my clan like the conjuring ability of the other clan...My power, compare to the rest of my clan...Is beyond the limits from even the strongest one and creator of this arts. It even has, in legends, the power to open the gate to the Cothica...But I do not believe it is really possible...I...I also know more ordinary dance...Please...Don't talk openly about my special dance...I do not want anyone to know about it." She says quietly in case someone is watching.

Theb-Saar looks at her. He is wondering when she has started to be quiet about it but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Do not worry, you're secret is safe with me." Says the prince looking straight at her eyes.

Bastet cheeks turn red again and she moves closer to Theb-Saar.

"Your eyes are so beautiful when you look at me that way...So Princely and so kind at the same time." She says with a smile.

"I didn't know that." He replies.

"Hum...You hear me! Oh! Sorry! I...I thought I was saying things in my head!" She shouts.

She moves backward and she loses her balance. She was about to fall from the tower when Theb-Saar catches her by her hand and waist and he moves her closer to him. Bastet looks at the eyes of the prince and she sees that her mouth and his are so close.

Both of them have their heart beat faster. Their mouths are just so close and they are there...Only hesitating. They stay that way for a while until Theb-Saar moves her a little away and he puts his hand behind his head nervously. He then turns around and he looks at the sun again.

Bastet is a little disappointed but she should have made the move too. She walks by the side of the prince and he puts his hand around her hips. He moves her closer and she puts her head against his shoulder. They say nothing for a while and just enjoy the moment.

After an hour, Bastet breaks the silence.

"Sorry for almost falling." She says.

"It's alright." Says the prince.

She just wants to kiss him so much...But a part of her mind makes her stop like last time.

"Bastet...Can you tell me how you meet Christ?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Of course...Christ told me that he has come to the desert for the first time...He wasn't prepared and he has lost his scanner on his exploration...So...The desert was dehydrating him until his throat is dry and he loses consciousness at the end of the day." She tells him remembering their first meeting. "I was traveling alone when I see him laying down and I bring him in my home...My first visitor since my childhood was someone unconscious I brought." She giggles a little but it was a sad one. "I then give him some of my water...Despite the fact that we hate them, the Chaotic players...And even me a little. After one day...He comes back to his senses and...We talk for a while. I...I really enjoy the time we spend together and...I eventually decide to help him finding his scanner...It took an entire week before we find it...But it was a very fun moment in my boring and routine life. He was making jokes and comments that make me laugh and feel joy in my heart." She says looking distant and smiling at it. "Sadly...We finish by finding the scanner. I find it and I decide to give it back to him. He was happy about it and he thanks me...I let him scan me for his battle game of Chaotic. Then, he asks me to bring him back to my home and he scans it...I ask him why and he told me that he only wants to come back here quicker than wandering around and...Not seeing each other's by just falling unconscious again and again. I then smile...He also told me I was his friend and that he likes me...He also says that my dances that I show him where majestic...He is a really sweet Chaotic player and a kind one. I never regret what I have done to him." She finishes. "Helping him of course. That was 2 years before I meet you." She says.

"It is true he is a very kind Chaotic player like I haven't seen before...I think...I just don't remember it."

"I was feeling important and not alone since then...Now...I've meet you and I...Come with you here." She says.

"It is true." Says Theb-Saar.

Nothing more is then say...They just watch the sun disappearing without a word.

* * *

Daniri and Nila

Darini was walking at the direction of the forge and he sees it at the end of the street...Near the bar where the soldiers goes. He smirks at it.

_She thinks of everything. _Thinks Darini once again.

He draws his gunblade and he looks at it.

_Not even a scratch. _He thought. He has to find something to do and he finds a solid rock. He moves away from the forge and he smashes the gunblade with the rock a few times. The gunblade resonates a few times until a line and a small hole appears on it.

"Perfect...I have an excuse." He says.

He then whistle has he walks at the forge and he enters in it.

"I can recognise this whistle anywhere." Says a female voice.

She turns himself visible at the counter and she smirks at Darini.

She is a mipedian whose scales are green for her back, hands and her tails. Her head and her belly are orange. She has big muscles on her body and makes her a little manly mipedian because of it. She looks at Darini with her sky blue eyes with the line pupils that give her a little bestial impression. She wears a cloth that covers her chest and the upper parts of her belly and a long skirt which color is black with some hint of orange on it coming from her blood when she injured herself at work.

Darini knows that her father was a forge mipedian who built lots of Battlegear. He has lost his wife when she, Nila, was very young. He raises her by himself and thought her his arts and she has done it since she was an adult and her father dies in a war 10 years ago.

"Hello there lovely one." Says Darini.

"Shut up." Says Nila glaring at him. "Why are you here? What clumsy thing have you done to my master piece?"

"Well...I have helped the missing prince to fight a dangerous beast and...That happens." Says Darini pointing the dent on the gunblade.

"You should be more careful. You pay so much to have this blade repairs and I might refuse to repair it one day." Says Nila.

"Like you're going to let that baby be broken." Says Darini smirking.

"Do you want me to punch you?" She asks. Darini answers negatively.

She takes the blade and she turns around. She starts looking at the sword while Darini look at her butt and he watches her and imagining it jumping on her like he does to a few female mipedians for a while. But...She is the one he focus more on his day dreaming about her.

She turns around and she sees him looking too low to her taste. She cracks her hands and she spanks the face of Darini hard.

"OUCH! Why?" Asks Darini.

"You play the pervert once again!" She shouts. She then punches his left cheek. "That is for dreaming about having please with me and another female and you!" She shouts again.

"I didn't do it...Today." He says.

"Then sorry." She says. She turns to the back and she brings the sword to repair it.

"You know...You are the only forge I'm always going." Says Darini.

"That's because I'm the only female mipedian doing this." Says Nila.

"No...Because you are the best."

"Stop sweet talking me!" She shouts.

Darini closes his eyes. He was honest this time. He knows she is the best and he doesn't say anything.

"My beauty-" He was cut.

"I say stop charming me!" She shouts. "It's been 3 years you do that to any female mipedian. You won't get me that way you perv."

She wasn't furious about it but she doesn't want to lose some time about it. She continues working while Darini continues to try charming her without any success.

When she has finish, she brings the gunblade or her baby back to Darini who takes it and he looks at it.

"Good as new like always!" He shouts happily. He takes out his pocket and he pays her.

Darini looks at her. He sees her sighs and seems a little sad.

"You don't have lots of customer." Says Darini.

"Of course not...I'm a female mipedian...It is clear that they think I am not the best...Sekhmet is one of the few examples of successful female mipedian. I'm glad that she comes here too...But...She is a female mipedian who is not listening that much seriously...I will not be able to always work here." Says Nila.

"Do not worry...I promise I'll find a way to bring you more customers." Says Darini. He puts his hand over hers.

"Don't try to act so nice...I'm not sure a simple citizen like you can do anything to help me." She says. She closes her eyes and whines for one second before showing her strong face once again. She moves her hand away while Darini puts his sword back on his place.

"I am a soldier of one word. I promise I can help you...And I will find a way to help you." Says Darini. "Never will I let you be sad. It is not a foolish promise."

She looks in his eyes where no lies rest in it. She says nothing to him but she gave him a small smile. She takes the money and she sees it is pay well.

"I'm...I'm counting in you." She says.

Darini walks away after waving good-bye. When he is far away, he smiles strongly and he jumps in the air with his fist.

"OH YEAH!" He screams when he has made a strike in her heart. Tails in the air in sigh of this little victory. He knows only think of how to help her and showing his tribe what a female mipedian can do.

He walks for a while and he sees Theb-Saar and Bastet walking back to the castle. He wave them while the moon starts rising in the sky.

* * *

**Unknown chamber**

The door of the chamber suddenly opens with 2 light clothing mipedians. They were in a big chamber and the 2 were kissing each other's non-stop with their tongue touching the other one. The male one let himself fall on the bed and he takes out the loincloth and he doesn't move, letting the other one, the female watching his muscular naked and scaly body.

"You sure are beautiful." She comments.

"Never more than you my love...I hope you like what you see." He says with a smile. "Come now and join me."

She then moves closer to the mipedian and she slowly takes her top and the loincloth off her and she climbs on the bed. She does it slowly so the male can have pleasure of seeing the show. She also puts her hand on his long tail and she moves it gently and slowly at the direction of his waist. She then looks at the male mipedian. She smiles and she takes her tongue out of her mouth and she starts licking the muscular belly of the male at the sensible zone. He giggles and purrs of pleasure while she licks higher and climbing his body, putting her hands on his muscular chest and starts licking his chest and rises to his throat. He continues purring for a while and let her continue until he takes her by surprise and he is now on top of her. He looks in her lustful eyes and her in his those same eyes. He moves himself closer and is body moving closer to her naked body when-

* * *

**Inn day**

Bastet suddenly opens her eyes and she breathes strongly. She shakes herself and she wonders what happen. She lifted her bed sheet and she sees it.

"Great...I have lost some of it." She says. She is also nervous about it if anyone finds out she has some dirty dream. She has lost some natural lubricator that the female mipedian releases when they have sexual relationship or dream about it to simplify the act. "I..." She then remembers the dream clearly. "I just have the dream that I was about to do it with the crown prince again." She says.

It was a very clear dream she has and she looks outside at the window. She has fall in love with a prince...A love which is forbidden since she and he were born. Social class was one reason...And her clan law was another. She closes her eyes sadly when she thinks about the impossibility.

* * *

AC: This is the end and the first time I put this type of scene in any story.

YOU HAVE TO COMMENT ABOUT IF IT IS M OR MA! I have to know.

Next is the marriage of Theb-Saar brother and a hit about how I'll put it for Theb-Saar.


	8. Chapter 7

AC: This will be a brief chapter.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

* * *

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 7: Prince Marriage**

It was a big and important moment today for the mipedian. They have received the news that today was the marriage of prince Hori with the noble Sekhmet. It will be given in the holy church of the tribe. Yesterday, all servants were preparing the reception for after the marriage and also the church for the royal marriage. Theb-Saar was watching this and he doesn't remember this happen when he was marrying his late wife. He feels sad about it but not that much anymore thanks to the support he has.

Every noble enter in the church to assist to the marriage. The royal family enters too and they sit in the front seats with invisible guard in case of an assassination attempt. Theb-Saar sits to the left of his father and he doesn't dear looking at him because he doesn't want to confront him. His friend who also knows about the journey also enters in the church except Isa who doesn't want to be near them and also cause problem in such a sacred moment. Christ wasn't there too because he'll cause too many protests and trouble. He says that he doesn't mind and he returns to have his match with Theb-Saar in his front line. He says good-bye to Bastet after whispering something in her ear and she blushes.

He then ports back to Perim. Scythe and Seth were present. Scythe gives scary glare at every mipedians who looks at her and glare at her. They immediately stop when they see her glare. Seth seems to just don't care about the glare of the mipedians and he watches the ceremony which is about to start.

Bastet didn't know where to sit until the crown prince shows her space besides him and she sits there. She is surprise to be on the front stage and not on the back but she didn't mind. They hear a sound and all mipedians present look back.

The prince Hori walks into the room into his suits. It was a chest armor made of silver for all of his body. He also has silver pants going to all of his legs. He has a golden cape on his back with the mipedian symbol of black color on his chest cloth and on his cape. The chest cloth has a blue lotus flower on it. He walks until he reaches the center of the stage. His face was clearly smiling of joy and satisfaction. He waits for his future wife to come. He stands there and his face shows the prince becoming more and more nervous.

The mipedian who is going to marry them is a young mipedian who just has finish his mugic training; Sobtjek. He wears a purple cloak, which has several holes in the back to accommodate the spikes along his spine. He also carries a staff which looks like a pair of bat wings with a small sharp blade on top of it. He has orange skin covering his body. He has yellow eyes and brown pupil. He is 7 ft.

Hori is now breathing heavily and he grows nervous. Theb-Saar sees him and he wonders how he was during his wedding...Even if it was a short one.

The door opens once again and the bride of Hori enters and everyone sees her. She doesn't wear her usual armor but the wedding suit. It is a white cloth covering her chest and her belly while letting the flank visible. She also wears a white long robe from her belly to the ground. It also has a lotus flower on her hand which has blue petal, a special color that the royal family has for the wedding. She walks slowly and everyone watch this.

Scythe is just looking at it without interest of something she thinks is useless. Seth him, he is watching it more intensely than anyone can. He is like putting this in his memory for the rest of his life.

Sekhmet appears to be coming out of a beautiful dream for Hori has she stops walking next to him. Sobtjek gives the speech about the royal unison of the 2 mipedians who has been in love for one year now.

"Nobles of our tribe! We are here present to assist in the unison of the body and souls of the noble Sekhmet and the mipedian prince Hori, in the sacred marriage protect and watched by the spirit of our ancestors. They are now watching this moment, when the unison is completed...No one will have the power to break the marriage!" Sobtjek then takes pure water with small hint of gold dust in it. He continues his speech about the spirit of their ancestor and also the spirit guardian watching the tribe since their beginning. He then presents the water to Hori. "Prince Hori, when you will drink this water, the spirit will give you the benediction to unite your body and soul with you love. When you drink it, there is no turning back. Do you accept to marry Sekhmet now...And forever?"

"I accept without any hesitation." Says Hori.

"Sekhmet. Do you accept to marry prince Hori now...And forever?" Asks Sobtjek.

"I'll never refuse it." Says Sekhmet.

They both take the sacred water and they both drink half of it. They then look at each other's in the eyes for a few seconds.

"Since Hori is the one who ask the marriage, Sekhmet, like the ancient tradition wants it, you have to give Hori a speech in 2 parts. One at the church and one before the unison od the flesh." Says Sobtjek.

Sekhmet looks at her love and she gives the first half of the speech.

(Record of Agarest war 2 Ost-Track 10)

"**My love...**

**I want us to enflame of our love and passion, so that it can burn hotter than the sun itself. **

**I am now standing in front of you, without the armor of a warrior, to show you the female that is underneath.**

**For you to see who I am really...The true personality of me that resonates from my soul.**

**Now you see me at my vulnerable state, loving you and trusting you enough to never hurt my body and soul.**

**Now, hold me in your arms...And be the armor that protects me from the danger of the world and the existence itself.**

**From today, until the end of my life...I will forever feel the warm of the life coming from your body...And from the seeds you will give...will flourish in me the symbol of life...And not the cold embrace of the dead...Even when it will be here in the end.**

**Hold me strongly when the dead will comes...So that I'll never fear it.**

**I'll do the same for you.**"Sekhmet closes her eyes and she has finished the first part of her speech.

(Pause of the theme)

* * *

**Later in the chamber**

Sekhmet was in the chamber for the union of the flesh. Hori was watching her body, being covered with a very thin and almost transparent sheet over her chest and her pelvis. She was laying on the bed with her mouth panting, waiting for the moment to come. Her legs were on the side, and her tails was moving at her direction, inviting him on the bed. She was clearly nervous about it, since it is a public one with the parents of both the royal and the noble family of the 2 mipedians witnessing their bounding of flesh. Hori was naked in front of her with showing everything his clothes always hide. Sekhmet now has to continue her speech so that the bounding of flesh can happen.

(Continue the theme)

"**I want you to unite with me...And entering into my body...And complete the union of flesh...So that no one can ever reclaim this body theirs.**

**Because...My love and my flesh...Are yours...And yours only...Just like your love and flesh is mine. **

**No one...Even the other tribes...can break this union.**

**Let us become one...And that the miracle happens...**

**Let the union of flesh created a new life inside of me...**

**Please.**"

Hori then watches her before moving closer, putting his hands on the sheet and moving it away. They both kisses each other's for a while...Before completing the union of the flesh, in front of their family.

He enters in her body like she asks and he whispered one sentence in the ears of his wife. One sentence that makes her shiver.

"Our souls are united...And I will love you...Now...And in the afterlife."

(End of the theme)

No one notice it, but Seth was watching this discreetly, without anyone noticing him. Watching it...And trying to understand what Sekhmet says...He was there for that...And that only. When she has finishes, he moves away and he puts his hands over his heart.

"Why is it missing?" He asks.

* * *

AC: This is the end of a short chapter.

Chapter 8: Isa and Sekhmet hanging out + Bastet and Christ and finally Seth and Scythe.

Chapter 9: One of the beasts attacks the south and Only Theb-Saar, Bastet, Scythe, Seth and Isa goes there.

I haven't found the theme alone. It starts when the marriage cutscene is.


	9. Chapter 8

AC: Here's the chapter 8. Nothing very important except some special revelation and some first introduction of 2 main character for Iflar generation mention by Isa.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 8: Hanging out II**

Isa and Sekhmet 1

Isa is at the bar and she drinks light water and she rejects any alcohols. She doesn't like the taste of it. She closes her eyes when she hears footsteps and she turns around. It was Sekhmet who enters in the bar and she sits on a chair.

"Isa...Didn't know you were here." Says Sekhmet.

"I don't tell everything to everyone." Says Isa. "I have nothing to say to someone who doesn't hate the crown prince."

"I was about to warn you to not do anything. If you are trying to do anything to harm him...I will not hesitate to kill you even if it is against the king order himself." Warns Sekhmet giving her angry looks that leaves no interpretation.

"I will not do anything...It's useless since everything is crushing him...And suffering during the life is worse than dead...I guess." Says Isa. "I'll never forgive him for what he has done! Be sure of it." She then drinks the water she buys. Water is rare and very expensive.

"Are you sure you will not need it for anything else?" Asks Sekhmet drinking alcohol. "Do you want anything to get you a little drunk?"

"No...It's best not." Says Isa.

"...I want to know what happen to the village where you were born." Says Sekhmet. "I have to know your motives before you try hurting the crown prince."

"You want to know...Fine!" Shouts Isa. "..."

She says nothing for a while, preparing what she has to say but also hesitating to explain the motive of her hate.

"You can take all your time...The day is just ending."

"Alright...You know my village was destroyed right?" Asks Isa.

"Yes. I was there when I see the hole." Says Sekhmet.

"Alright...In the village...We were 150 habitants...Around this number I can say...I was living near my family with my husband for one year. The sky was suddenly being covered with clouds. We were thinking it would have been a good sigh...But...But it wasn't. No rain falls from the sky, even thunder was absent. It was like the sky awakes endless fury." Says Isa.

"Yeah...It appears to have covered a large portion of Al Mipedim." Admits Sekhmet.

"Suddenly, a large symbol appears over our village and a large portion around it. My husband knows something bad will happen so he screams to run away. It is exactly what we did. We run and run during a long time until...A large beam of light appears from the sky and crushed the village and a large portion around it. When we were almost safe...The ground under us cracked and I was falling when my husband takes me and he throws me to the sand safely and...He falls in the hole and falls in the underwold...I'm sure is body is there...In several pieces, his body and blood scattered everywhere."

"I cannot take your place Isa...But I think I'll be very enrage too if that happens." Says Sekhmet.

"My hate is more to forget about the horrible thing that happens...It is his fault...Now...There is only 2 of us who survive this." Says Isa.

"2?" Asks Sekhmet.

Isa puts her hands over her stomach.

"You're pregnant!" Shouts Sekhmet surprise.

"Yeah...My husband was happy...to learn about it." Says Isa starting to break up mentally. Tears appear at her eyes and slowly falls. "I am not sure...How he or she will look like...I wanted my husband to be here with me...He wanted to see him or her...He was so happy to learn that he'll be soon a father *Sniff*...I...I...I already know how I'll name him."

"Already...What will it be?" Asks Sekhmet.

"If it's a boy...I'll give him the same name than my husband...Ghatup...If it's a girl...Nila." Says Isa.

"If it's both?" Asks Sekhmet.

"Almost no chance it happen." Says Isa. "But if it happens...I'll see about it."

"Now that I know you are pregnant...It explains why you do not take strong drink." Says Sekhmet. "You better check a doctor to see if everything will be alright. If you have for too long negative emotion...It might affect them."

"Do not consider this as an excuse to stop trying to hurt Theb-Saar or making him sad." Warns Isa.

"It's more for the child I say that." Replies Sekhmet.

"Also...Please do not talk about this to anyone...I do not want this to spread out." Asks Isa.

"Except for the doctor...I think I can accept it...Thanks for sharing this to me." Says Sekhmet.

"...You're welcome." Says Isa.

They both raise their drink and they make a silent toast for the future child.

* * *

**Few days later**

Bastet and Christ 1

Christ and Bastet were walking in the city and the human easily drag attention to him. They all look at him like he is a spy or someone very dangerous they shouldn't deal with. Christ just ignores them and he smiles at Bastet.

"Alright...I want to know how it was with the crown prince." Says Christ.

"W-What do you mean?" Asks Bastet nervous.

"You know what I mean...I see you 2 walk together and also you were trying to charm him at the fountain." Says Christ teasing her.

"B-...Let's go somewhere alone." Says Bastet.

Christ follows her to a tower of the city and they climb to the top. There wasn't any guard there to Bastet joy and she turns around.

"Ok...Now tell me why you are entering in the private part of my life!" Shouts Bastet.

"Sorry if I say it the worse way but you are clearly in love with him. If it wasn't me it would have been anyone else...There is also some gossip around the town about you and him." Says Christ.

"That is just great...Now we will both feel pressurise to marry together!" Shouts Bastet.

"What do you mean by that? It's just gossip and no one has any expectation." Says Christ.

"For now! But how long would it be before they force me to marry him?" Asks Bastet.

"They cannot force you! You will just have to act the way you want." Says Christ.

"...Alright...What else you want to ask?" Says Bastet who knows it's not finish.

"I want to know if there is any way I can help you in this." Asks Christ.

"Well...I don't want any help Christ...I just...Well...I just want to be by my side and stop me if I'm acting stupid because of my love." Says Bastet.

"You ask me to do the biggest part of the job? You are always acting stupid." Jokes Christ.

"You little bastard...You think I'm an idiot?" She asks following the funny moment.

"I don't know. Maybe!" Says Christ giving her a light punch at her shoulder.

"I am the one who save you because you stupidly lose your scanner my friend." Replies Bastet with a smile and giving a small punch at the shoulder of Chirst.

"I...I...I have absolutely nothing to replies against you." He admits.

"You know...It was all because of that...That we become friends..." Says Bastet.

"I remember it, when you show me your first dance. It was very marvelous will all the grace you have. You are naturally talented in dancing and...It feels like it is all but a big dream." Says Christ.

"True...I very love the compliment you give me and I was even wondering if you have a crush on me to just say that...But you...Are the first one who really appreciates my talent." Says Bastet.

"Hey! Do you want to do something else than staying here?" Asks Christ.

"What do you want to do?" She asks.

"Maybe we can find a place where you can perform. I mean...You have talent and it is sad that none of your tribe can see your talent in dancing and singing." Says Christ.

"What do you mean about singing?" Asks Bastet surprise about what he just has said.

"...Well...I heard you once and you have a really sweet voice." Says the human with a smile.

"You think? I never think I have a voice like this...And...Why didn't you say it sooner?" Asks Bastet.

"Because I was sure you already know that." He answers.

"So...Want to check if we can find a place?" Asks Bastet.

"Of course." Answers Christ.

They both walk away and search in the city for a place where Bastet can dance, but it was harder than they first thought.

* * *

Seth and Scythe 1

Christ and Bastet walk fast in searching about a place when they hear 2 persons talking. They recognise Seth and Scythe talking together about something important since they are whispering.

"Scythe...Why do you want me to keep this a secret?" Asks Seth angry.

"Because you aren't supposed to be here first. Secondly, you cannot help Theb-Saar in his punishment by reducing his sentence and his pain!" Replies Scythe.

"I am doing what is right. Theb-Saar is my friend and I don't care about what anyone think. I'll help him no matter what." Says Seth. "This is what a friend is here for."

"Friend? What is this ridiculous word you say a few times and this Christ. It is just dropping your guard to be stab in the back because of it." Says Scythe. "This...friend thing will ending up killing you, him and Bastet."

"You do not understand anything about this word and his treasure that follows you until the end of the time." Says Seth.

"You are now making non-sense. Since I can't control you...I have no choice but to tolerate your presence here...But you will not help him in anything at all...Unless it is to find those beasts." She then says something directly in his ears.

"You are forcing me to stay put...Alright...But I will forever hang up the promise I did to him." Says Seth.

_What promise? _Both think Bastet and Christ.

"What is this promise about?" Asks Scythe.

"That...Is something I will not tell you Scythe...You also need to stop acting like a...Like some humans say...Bitch." Says Seth.

"I am acting the way I was raise and the way you are supposed to be!" Says Scythe.

"Don't mother me around." Says Seth. "Hum? Bastet! Christ! What are you doing here?" Asks Seth.

"Hum..." They are both busted.

"We heard you so we come to ask you if you are willing to help us." Says Christ while Bastet cannot find anything for a lie.

"What do you need help for?" Asks Seth.

"We need to find a place where I can perform my dance." Says Bastet a little nervous.

"We both are not from here...But I'll be glad to help you." Says Seth walking away.

"This conversation isn't over." Says Scythe.

"Are you coming or not?" Asks Seth looking at Scythe and smirking.

"No...But I'm warning you we will finish all of this one day." Says Scythe.

"Blablabla." Replies Seth. "Let's go."

The 3 walk together, when they were far away from Scythe, Seth stops them.

"Listen you 2...I want you to say nothing about our talk to anyone...If Scythe knows about it...She will kill you." Warns Seth.

"Alright." They both answer a little afraid.

"Thank you...You know I'm not the type to cause trouble for anyone...Except Theb-Saar once but it was to help him...But it didn't end up pretty." Says Seth. "So...Where do you want to perform your dance?"

"I think maybe some place a little private." Says Bastet.

"Maybe you can start with the royal family?" Suggest Seth.

"Nonono...Too soon anyway..." Says Bastet not ready for anything like that. Her reaction makes Seth laugh lightly and gently. It was very different than his attitude with Scythe.

"Maybe we can start with a place like a theater." Says Christ.

"Maybe there is one...But we should ask a mipedian if he knows anything." Says Seth.

They search for the rest of the day but they haven't found anything for Bastet. They return home for the night and Christ decides to port to different place tomorrow in case a creatures has seen a monster that can accelerate the trial of Theb-Saar.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Next one is: To the South.


	10. Chapter 9

AC: Here's chapter 9 and the story will be moving to the next fight.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

The sun was rising at the south of the mipedian desert. A small village near an oasis with nothing special than a place where civilians are living their ordinary life.

An earthquake shakes this part of the desert and a shout can be made. A young mipedian child shouts in fear and he runs away at the direction of his parents who are running to him when the child is suddenly sucks into the sand and disappears. His parents scream in fear and they try to dig the sand in case their son is alive. They are suddenly also sucks into the sand. The witnesses see this and the elder of the village orders everyone to and orders the evacuation of the village. When another mipedian is also sucks, something immense gets out of the sand with a golden sphere on his chest. It looks at the mipedian and he opens his mouth to eat the 4 mipedians he's caught before turning back and disappearing under the sand.

"Oh...My...God..." Says a voice.

The mipedians turn around and they see a Chaotic player watching this. It was Christ who turns at their direction. Christ then turns back to the scene.

"I have to warn Theb-Saar." Says Christ.

* * *

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

* * *

**Chapter 9: To the South**

It's been 3 months since Theb-Saar returns to his home and nothing really change. His father still doesn't want to talk to him; except when there is some official talk between them but he gives him the silent treatment. Theb-Saar passes lots of time with Bastet and is getting closer. Theb-Saar remembers an awkward moment they have recently and he chuckles about it. It was troublesome when it happens but time has passed enough to be laughable.

It happens during one of the rare rainy day on the tower where they usually talk. They were simply talking for a while when Bastet walks closer to him and Theb-Saar sees her slipping. He tries to stop her from falling but sadly, he slips too and they fall on the ground. The result was awkward but they were lucky no one was around to see it. He was, that day, wearing only a loincloth se he can feels the rain on him and Bastet did the same thing. When they have fallen, Theb-Saar loincloth was on his belly while Bastet over him like if they were actually doing the act, Bastet loincloth is only over the cloth of the crown prince and they were both in direct contact. Bastet stands up fast and the crown prince too and they both swear to never talk about this moment.

The mipedian prince also remembers his heart beating faster that time but he isn't sure why. He hears footsteps and he sees a guard coming to him.

"My prince!" Says the guard.

"What is it?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"A Chaotic player name Christ comes and he asks to talk to you immediately about an emergency...He also tells me to warn you about a golden globe on a chest." Says the guard.

Theb-Saar nods and he immediately walks to the throne room. He knows his father will be there. He reaches the throne room and he sees Christ, who bows at the mipedian king. Theb-Saar notices that Sekhmet and his brother are absent and he remembers that they are patrolling the hole of the desert in case of an Underworlder attack. He also knows that Darini is with them.

Christ sees him and he also bows since it is an official meeting and he doesn't want to cause trouble.

"What is it Chaotic player?" Asks the mipedian king.

"I need to talk to your son Theb-Saar." Says Christ. He seems troubled at the least, panicking a little.

"I am here...What is it about?" Asks the crown prince.

Christ turns at his direction.

"I've seen one of them." Says Christ.

"Can you give us more precision?" Asks the king.

"I've spotted one of the monsters with a golden globe at the center of his chest. I know it is the one who you are ask to defeat my prince. It has attack a village to the south and some mipedians has been taking under the sand." Says Christ spelling each word fast. The crown prince understands what he says.

"I understand what you mean." Says Theb-Saar. "I'll prepare myself for the task."

He turns around and he prepares himself. His father looks at him and he opens his mouth...But nothing came out and Theb-Saar is already away.

* * *

**Outside the mipedian castle**

An hour pass and Theb-Saar is outside on his Kozorr. He wasn't the only one ready. Bastet, Scythe, Seth and Isa are also joining him on his journey. Christ has come to tell them good-bye, he tells them he'll be only in the way and he is not an expert in this location. He was right when he says he'll be in the way and no one stops him. Scythe has forbidden the king to send some soldiers to help because only Theb-Saar has to deal with it.

"Are you alright Isa?" Asks Bastet.

"Yeah...I am fine." She replies putting her hand on her stomach.

"You should lay down in eating. I think you are starting to be overweight." Says Seth.

Isa takes a stone and throws it at Seth who is hit at the face.

"Ouch...You sure are still...Strong." Whines Seth.

He was saying the true. Isa belly has started to get big and round and she appears to have to support something heavy.

"In a way..." Theb-Saar tries to be careful about what he says. "I think you should lay down...You do not appear to be...healthy."

"I am fine and...I'll be back." Says Isa running behind a house. "*B...Beurk*" Isa vomits for a while and Christ cannot help but smile at this. He knows what Isa has.

Isa walks back and she sees him smiling.

"What's that smile?!" Shouts Isa.

Christ walks closer to her.

"You should stay here..." Whispered Christ. "For your child sake."

Isa eye show surprise.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." Says Christ.

"I'll have to go." Says Isa.

"...Now we have a mipedian has a dead weight." Says Scythe.

Seth looks at Scythe and gives her a disapproving glare.

"Like you are Seth." She adds.

"This is going to be a long trip." Sights Theb-Saar.

"Don't say that to me." Smirks Bastet.

The group climbs on their Kozorr and they moves away.

"Good Luck!" Shouts Christ.

* * *

**At the way to the south**

The group progresses slowly at the direction of the South. Isa was slowing them down a few times when she feels the urge to puke the content of her stomach. She also has a bigger appetite but they think it is about the fact that her stomach is empty. Christ has told them the location of the village; it is the village far to the south at 3 days of March.

"Well...We would have lost 6 days instead of 3 if Christ hasn't seen it and port to the castle." Says Seth.

"We are already losing one day because of her." Says Scythe.

"Shut up!" Replies Isa. "You can stop judging people." Says Isa.

"Seriously...You should return to Al Mipedim. You really need to rest." Says Seth.

"Maybe I can help." Says Bastet.

"Sorry...But you power cannot help me about this." Replies Isa.

Bastet looks at her. She looks more carefully and she nods when she finally knows what is going on with her.

"I understand...Just don't enter in the fight." Warns Bastet.

"It is not my intention." Says Isa.

"Good." Says Seth.

Seth pushes his Kozorr and he moves besides Theb-Saar.

"So...How are you feeling?" Asks Seth with a smile.

"...Better." Says Theb-Saar. "I am just in my thought."

"Well...Sorry to break the chains of your thought." Says Seth.

"It's alright...It's just some hesitation and I think in loop." Says the crown prince.

"Don't try to be sick in this loop." Warns Seth.

"..." Theb-Saar smiles a little and looks at the human. "You sure are a funny one when you can."

"...True." Says Seth with an uncertain tone.

"If you want to know what I am thinking...It's about what will happen when I beat the beast...Will more of my memories come back to me or...Not?" Says Theb-Saar.

"That is something I cannot answer...But I hope you will." Says Seth.

"Maybe I'll know more about her...Or maybe about you." Says the mipedian prince.

"Maybe...So...I've notice you look at Bastet a few times...Getting intimate or I am imagining things?" Asks Seth.

"You are imagining things." Replies Theb-Saar glaring lightly a Seth and warning him to not dig further.

"Alright...I won't ask about it again." Says Seth.

They continue their march and the day ends and the moon rises. The group prepares a campfire and the night happens without any problem. The second day was the same at the first one, but when the night comes however.

Theb-Saar sits in front of the fire that illuminate the desert and he closes his eyes for a moment. He opens them and he hears something sitting beside him.

"Bastet...What can I do for you?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Theb-Saar...I want to know...Are you sure you can defeat the beast?" Asks Bastet worried.

"Do not worry...I will not lose." Says Theb-Saar.

"Only the 2 of us can fight it...Isa isn't in shape for the battle...Seth cannot help even if he wants...Scythe...I do not count on her support." Says Bastet.

"Bastet...I promise you that nothing will happen to me...I will survive this fight...There is too much at stake for me to lose it." Says the crown prince.

"I think I have to promise you that I'll...Be careful too." She replies gently to him.

She moves a little closer and Theb-Saar doesn't react.

"Tell me...Do you miss your wife a lot?" Asks Bastet.

"Of course I miss her so much...Even know I want her to be alive...But she will never be...I think...I never have the strength to let her go...And I cause all of this because of my weakness." Says Theb-Saar.

"Do you think...You...You...You'll love someone again?" Asks Bastet.

"Maybe." Says Theb-Saar. He doesn't looks at her eyes because it is happening. If he would have look, he would have seen hope in her eyes. "Bastet...I think you should sleep...I am the one who is watching for the first part of the night and Seth the next one."

"Oh!...Alright...Good-night." Says Bastet.

"Have some nice dream." Says Theb-Saar.

The group starts sleeping and Theb-Saar looks at Bastet.

"I have to be ready for anything against it...If only the others where here." Says the crown prince. He doesn't expect another miracle victory like the first time.

* * *

**Village**

The 5 reach the village and only Scythe didn't gasp at the sight of destructions. They can see that half of the village is already destroy and the remaining survivor and all trembling in fear.

"What is going on?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"It's...It's catastrophic...There's a beast under our feet waiting to devour us!" Shouts a mipedian taking the armor of the crown prince.

Theb-Saar didn't reach since the poor mipedian is panicking and seems to be close of a breakdown.

"Calm down...We are here to beat the beast." Says the prince.

"...Where is the army? How can 5 of you beat it?!" Shouts the civilian.

"I have some special power that can help me prevail of the monster." Says the prince.

"Still...You have no chance!" Shouts the civilian. "It already eats 17 villagers. We cannot survive! We will soon die!" Shouts the mipedian who runs away.

"This is bad." Says Seth.

"I cannot agree more." Says Bastet. "Christ says that the beast is lurking under the sand...But how can we even force it to get out?"

"Just have to find bait." Says Isa. "Something to attract it and force him to come out."

They look at Scythe who looks at Seth. Scythe notices it.

"There is no way I'm doing the bait. Try to make my and..." The scythe appears in her hands. "I'll cut you into pieces."

"Alright then." Says Bastet.

"I'll do it." Says Seth. "There is nothing else I can really do. Isa isn't feeling well enough to escape it, you two have to fight...Scythe is being a bitch again."

"Are you sure?" Asks Bastet.

"Do not worry about me. He will not get me no matter what." Says Seth.

"Of course. You have a scanner like Christ." Says Theb-Saar.

"Yes." Says Seth.

"Where you can even put it with only this very small...clothes?" Says Isa.

"Do not try to find out the answer." Says Seth.

They all know what he suggests.

"That is not really comfortable...How can he even walk naturally?" Says Bastet to herself.

"I said do not try to find you!" Shouts Seth getting down of the Kozorr.

Seth walks outside the village and he prepares himself to attract the monsters.

"You sure you don't want to take my place Scythe? You will give him a good indigestion." Says Seth with a smile.

Scythe looks at him and she shows her scythe again.

"Fine! Fine. Gezz...She don't have humor like any of them." Says Seth.

He walks at a far distance while the others watch him. Seth moves his feet on the ground and he even jumps like an idiot. Seth didn't do that because it was stupid. He did it because it was a smart move.

* * *

AC: A big fight starts in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

AC: Here's the chapter 10 of the story. I've finish it yesterday (13 October), but I was in a place where I don't have connection. Sorry for the small delay and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 10: The second target**

The group watches Seth continuing his ridiculous dance on the sand. They didn't see what his intention was by doing this. Theb-Saar watches it for a while and it finally clicks into his mind. The monster is lurking who's hiding in the sand, so he cannot see anything. Seth is attracting the beast with the wave he creates under the sand and it will eventually attack him. 3 minutes later, Seth looks on the ground and he feels something under him.

"Be ready!" Shouts Seth.

He continues disrupting the sand until an earthquake appears. Seth looks under him and he knows it's there. He feels something grapping his feet.

"See you la-" He stops talking and falls into the sand.

The 4 stands up and they look around when the monster comes out of the sand. It is a giant beast of dark color. It has a dark face with tentacles around his mouth has mustache. It has a large mouth with long and sharp teeth. The inside of his mouth has a pink think over his mouth so he won't swallow the sand. It has 3 red bloody eyes. It has no arms or legs but it has the golden part on his chest.

He lifts the tentacles and Seth isn't anywhere.

"Guess he escapes." Says Bastet.

"I think so too...The beast is searching for his prey that escapes." Says Isa.

"Good...We don't have to worry about him." Says Theb-Saar.

He raises his fist and his sword appears. He gets down of his Kozorr and Bastet follows him. Isa backs away and Scythe gets down too just in case things go wrong.

Theb-Saar notices something different with his sword. The blade is longer than before and sharper.

"LOOK OUT!" Screams Bastet.

The beast is looking at their direction. It charges at them. They both dodge the tentacles by the side. Theb-Saar raises his sword and he strikes but the blade hit the skin and fails to injure the beast.

"Dammit." Shouts Theb-Saar before jumping away.

"I'll draw his attention!" Shouts Bastet.

"..." Theb-Saar doesn't answer but he hopes she'll be careful.

Bastet hits the eyes of the beast with her staff and it looks at her running away. She dodges one of the tentacles by the left.

"**Wind Blast!**" She shouts. She hits the beast and it only focuses on her while the crown prince runs behind and tries to his the chest.

Bastet dodges another attack but the other one hits her and she flies far away. She lands on the sand and she rolls on it until she manages to return on her feet and coughing some blood.

Theb-Saar reaches the beast and he jumps on the chest and he raises his sword and he sees something he didn't expect. The beast returns under the sand with him.

"THEB-SAAR!" Screams Bastet searching for him under the sand.

Theb-Saar is being drag in the sands and his armor crack under the pressure and his arms and legs opens injuries by the pressure and friction of the sands on his skin. He refrains himself to shout in pain and swallow sands. His lungs are also burning by the low oxygen and he is drowning in the sand.

Bastet searches for him and she decides to repeat the idea Seth used. She attracts the beast with waves and it immediately gets out of the sands and looking at her.

Theb-Saar shouts in pain when the armor breaks and some fragments enter into his skin.

"AR-Ughh."

It stops when he swallows sands in his mouth. He coughs but he cannot evacuee the sand struck in his throat. He is sure he'll die drowning when the beast suddenly drags him in the air. Theb-Saar continues to feel the sands opening his flesh and scales when the beast jumps out of the sands and missed Bastet who attracts him. Theb-Saar sees the opportunity to strike. He raises his sword and he pierces the golden part of the chest and the beast screams in pain and debates until the crown prince flies in the air and lands on his feet with his chest, arms, legs and face are covered of scratches and blood while he vomits sands that were stuck in him. Bastet runs by his side and they both watch the monsters that is not dead.

"He's...Still alive." Says Bastet.

"This is...Not good." Says Theb-Saar. "I cannot try the same thing...I'll just kill myself...We have to find a way to immobilise him or a lucky strike."

Bastet looks at him and then at the beast and she tries finding an idea. The beast manages to stop shouting and it starts moving at their direction.

They both jumps to the left and they fight him for a while and try to find a way to trap him.

Isa and Scythe watches the fight without doing anything. Isa curses herself to be useless to protect the village while the one who causes all this is protecting it. Scythe just watches it and she is wondering if they will win...Or that she will have to clear the charges for the crown prince.

"How's the fight going?" Asks Seth looking at the battlefield.

"You're already back!" Shouts Isa surprise when she didn't expect to see him.

"Yeah...That was a close call." Says Seth. "I don't think I can do such a crazy thing another time."

"It isn't your first time..." Says Scythe. "Better stay out of this fight...It may go wrong right now but you try and help them in any way...They have choose this fight."

Seth looks at her with a combination of fury and sadness.

"What do you mean by that? A chaotic player stands no chance anyway." Says Isa.

"True...He cannot do anything." Says Scythe with hint of giving an order.

Seth looks in the air and grunts because he is powerless.

Theb-Saar is suddenly trapped in a tentacle and he is fighting to escape it. He fights the best he can but he cannot escape it. The beast strength his grip and the bones of Theb-Saar move in him and twisted without breaking and it was horribly painful.

"AARRGGHH!" Screams Theb-Saar.

"**Wind Blast!**" Shouts Bastet. She hits the tentacle and frees him who lands on his feet and he backs away when another attack targets him.

Theb-Saar raises his sword and when the tentacle was near him, he cuts it with his sword and dark bloods flies in the air and covers his body with his own blood and the beast blood.

The beast is now enraged and he whips Theb-Saar away and he lands on the ground.

Bastet attack at the eyes of the beast that ignores her and he uses his mass to crush the crown prince on the ground. A loud bang is heard and sands flies around the beast. It then slowly raises and under the impact zone, Theb-Saar was there but he's not moving. His chest isn't rising anymore. He is not breathing anymore.

"THEB-SAAR!" Screams Bastet with a very high pinch, broken and enrage by what happen to him.

* * *

**Theb-Saar mind**

Theb-Saar is in a fogging zone, his breaths slowly and surely. The place echoes his breath. He looks around and he walks in the echoing place. Each step sounds 3 times stronger than normally and the sound resonates not in his ears, but in his mind. He looks at himself and he is not wearing any clothes anymore. Somehow...It doesn't mind him. He continues walking around and he sees a door. Theb-Saar places his hands on it and turns the knock and he enters into the room.

He sees a big crystal on the back and images appear on it. He then sees a chair and he sits on it.

"Please close you communication crystal while watching the memory." Says a voice.

"...I'm listening to Christ a little too much...He is influencing my mind." Says Theb-Saar.

He looks at it and he sees himself.

Theb-Saar was sitting near the small pool of water where the lotus is. He sees the lotus dying and losing its life.

"My love...Why...Sniff...Why?" He shouts. Tears fall on the calm poll and disturbed it's peace like the soul of the crown prince.

"It's been a long time since you are mourning crown prince." Says a voice.

He turns around and sees a human with peach skin. Theb-Saar cannot see his eyes covered with black headband covering his eyes and his ears. He has long dark hair on his back. His lips are also black. He wears only a dark shorts covering him only the higher part of his legs and the pelvis section. He also has some a tattoo on his throat.

"Seth." Says the real prince watching the crystal.

"Chaotic player...What are you doing here?!" Shouts the crown prince pointing his finger at the human face.

"I've been watching you for a while...When I hear you crying." Says Seth without any strong emotion. He is not sad but he doesn't have a neutral expression too.

"HOW DID YOU PASS THE GUARD?!" Screams Theb-Saar.

"They just didn't see me." Says Seth.

"What do you want?! Tell me or I'll call the guard!" Shouts Theb-Saar.

"My name is Seth by the way...But I fell like I'll repeat it a few times...You know my prince...Fate...Can be very cruel sometime right?" Asks Seth.

"That is...True...She didn't...D...Desert to die...Not when we were so happy!" Says Theb-Saar crying again.

"You know...Fate is sadly impossible to change once the present caught the future...When it becomes past...It is stuck in the books of time." Says Seth.

"What are you talking about?" Asks the crown prince furious.

"But...There is one thing that cannot change." Says Seth. "One thing that cannot be destroy...Hope...And will..." Says Seth.

Theb-Saar calms down and he looks at Seth.

"What do you mean?" He asks curiously. He knows something important is coming on.

"With those 2...You can do things that are normally impossible...Miracles..." Says Seth.

Theb-Saar looks at him and he feels like he is a fool to take interest.

"I'm going to help you make miracle a reality...With my help...The one you've lost will be return to the living world." Says Seth.

"Like I can take a Chaotic player seriously." Says the crown prince.

"The Cothica can grant your wish true...If you reach it's ruler or one of the 4 high nobles. They have the power to bring the dead back to life." Says Seth. "There is this scroll I have found for you...Read it...And tomorrow...You'll tell me if you can believe me or not." He then turns around and walk away after putting the scroll in the hand of the prince.

He looks at the strange human and he opens the scroll and starts reading it.

The one watching the crystal looks at this surprise.

"That's how I meet Seth." He says.

"That is right." Says a feminine mipedian voice.

He feels something taking his hands and he turns around and he jumps surprise.

"You're...My...wife!" Shouts Theb-Saar very slowly. He then has a tear of joy and he hugs her and she hugs him back.

She moves away and he looks at her. She is in a ghostly form, blue color but that doesn't matter. Like him, she is currently naked in this strange place. She has silver eyes and she is very beautiful. She doesn't have hair but she has some spikes on her back.

"I am here for a reason." Says his wife.

"Why are you here?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"First...I want to tell you that...What you have done...Even if it was foolish to do or stupid...When you try to bring me back to life...I still feel it so touching...You love me so much you were ready to do anything for me." She says with a smile. She then stops smiling and she looks at him. "I know that Perim is at stakes...So I have to ask you to live."

"But...I want to be with you...I know now that I love you from the bottom of my soul and nothing else can take your place." Says Theb-Saar looking in her eyes.

"You can't...I love you...It's true...You love me too...But...We also both love our desert and Perim...I am here to ask you to live...Not just for Perim...But for me...Even after all what you've done...I want you to live a life where you can smile and be happy once again." Says Theb-Saar wife with a smile.

Theb-Saar looks at her with sadness.

"What do you mean that I am dying?" He asks.

He looks at himself and he finally notice he is in a ghostly form...Slowly disappearing into small lights.

"There isn't much time and I have one thing to say to you...You can love someone else...Like Chaotic player says sometime...Find your soul mate." She says.

"But you are my soul mate." Replies Theb-Saar.

"No...I am only a mipedian you love so much...But there isn't one soul mate...You are the one who decides if someone is or not...She is there...By your side but you're only starting to realise it...Do not let her alone...I love you so much that I am ready to share your heart and soul with someone else." She says. "Use your will to survive."

"But...Alright...I'll do it for Perim, her and you." Says Theb-Saar. "I do not want to die yet...But...Before we part away."

"Of course." Says his wife.

Theb-Saar takes her in his arms and he gives her a long kiss on her mouth.

Theb-Saar starts to slowly disappear in the air and he becomes a shooting stars.

"I wish you can save Perim my love." Says his wife.

"_Thank you for doing this for me." _Echoes a strange voice.

"If it was to see him one more time...I'll never refuse it." She says.

"_I hope you can finally rest in peace." _Says the strange voice.

"Somehow...I know I will...Thank you...Son of the center." She says.

"_May you next life be a better one._" Says the son of the center.

* * *

AC: Next is the conclusion of the fight...And Theb-Saar will not be a depressive emo anymore...The next Emo is in the third and final act.


	12. Chapter 11

AC: Here's chapter 11. Hope you will the conclusion of the fight.

* * *

**Chaotic: Lineage curse**

**Opening: Antiphona ( watch?v=knMQH3vocuU)**

**(I check the opening translation and it's a song of love)**

**Write Record of Agarest War 2 Antiphona English translation on Youtube to know the meaning of the lyrics**

**Generation 1: Theb-Saar the sinner**

**Chapter 11: Forbidden dance**

Isa and Scythe sees Theb-Saar on the ground and he stops breathing. They see Bastet running by his side and she shakes him a few times. Isa turns around and she sees Seth who is sitting on his knees and is meditating on the ground.

_He cannot choose the worse time to do this! _Grunts Isa in her head.

"This is not good." Says Isa focusing on the fight again.

"The battle is not over. Theb-Saar can still stand up." Says Scythe.

"What?! He is lying down and stops breathing." Says Isa.

They feel a powerful wave of energy and they search the cause of it. They look at Bastet who looks at the beast furiously.

"You...You...YOU KILL HIM!" Screams Bastet. "You kill Theb-Saar...I...I...love him...I'll...I'll...I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

The 2 looks at her and they never see Bastet this furious before.

"DON'T CARE ABOUT MY CLAN LAW! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY TRUE POWER!" Screams Bastet.

The beast attacks her but she jumps to the left and she looks at the beast. She drags him away and she dodges another attack. She then starts moving her feet on the ground and she does a dance. As the choreography advance, the ground is starting to be covered with symbols and a circle around it. Energy accumulates at the center and Isa and Scythe watch this without believing what they are seeing. She then starts her attack when the beast moves at her direction.

"By the power of my ancestors who are resting in the worlds of the souls! Answer the prayer of your descendant!" She starts floating in the air which is impossible for her. "Give me the strength to defeat my opponent." The beast is near her. Bastet moves her arms at her chest before suddenly putting them at the 2 sides. A sound is made and sharp ices appear around Bastet, coming from the symbol on the ground. She moves her right hand forward and the ices charge at the beast and violently throws him away with ice traps in his skin and he is open up like a fist.

"This is over for you! Die by the power of the lineage!" Shouts Bastet.

The symbol on the ground rises in the sky and energy cumulates in the symbol. Then, a powerful beam appears and strikes against the monster and pierces him. The beam is tangible and starts making the beast turn when another one appears.

"**NOVA BEAM!**" Screams Bastet.

6 more beams appear and pierce him at an equal distance and making a circle around it. Then, the beam of energy cumulates before suddenly exploding and crushed the monster into small pieces killing it.

* * *

**In the desert, far away from any village**

"...I have to move now." Says an old mipedian standing up when he feels a powerful energy raising at the south.

"She has break the vow given to any of her lineage...I have to find her and make her disappear from Perim or it will be a world of war coming on." He says. He walks away, moving to the ancient home of Bastet and after this...Al Mipedim, he knows he'll find her eventually.

* * *

**South of the mipedian desert**

Bastet walks slowly by the side of the crown prince who suddenly opens his eyes and cough blood. He sees Bastet looking at him and appears to be weakly. Theb-Saar stands up and walks at the direction of the ball of light floating in midair. The crown prince raises his hands and absorbs the light in him.

"Urgh!" He shouts in pain...He panics again when he feels like drowning. Even if it is the second time, he might never get used to it.

He falls on the ground, his back on the sand. Bastet performs her healing dance and she stops, half of the dance done and half of the injuries of the prince closed. She loses consciousness and her heads fall on the chest of the prince.

Seth walks closer to them with Isa and Scythe behind them.

"Well...We can't move as long as they are not waking up." Says Seth.

"We should camp here." Says Isa.

The 2 prepare a fire camp and they watch the 2 sleeping on the ground peacefully. For the first time, Theb-Saar face was at peace.

* * *

**Memory of the past**

Theb-Saar watches the scene of the memory and he wonders what will appear now.

Theb-Saar was in the same church that was his brother recently married. He looks around and he sees the door opening. He looks at the back and he sees his wife walking at his direction. He sees her in her wedding dress and he can only look at her. The wedding dress covers all of her body except her arms and her head. It is white color with some silver line on it. She has a lotus flower in her hand with blue petal, walking at the direction of the crown prince. She looks at him with her blue eyes. She opens her mouth and talk.

(agarest generations of war - Illusions theme It will be a marriage theme without anything about sex. It is only for romance and love)

"**Each time I see your eyes, my heart in my chest beats fast and strong...Even before you even notice my existence in the palace...**

**I try to make it stops...But it keeps going and going...**

**Also...I never understand why I always feel so lightly when I see your eyes...**

**Until now. I realise I am in love with you. More than love...Endless passion...**

**I am happy to meet you...I was only the servant of your father back them...When I splash you with hot oil at your chest...I never realise we will end up here...After you fight so a non-noble like me can marry you...**

**You change my life...**

**And now I am here with you, our heart beating like we are one...**

**It is beyond anything I could dream...**

**The only thing I want is to love you and be loved by you...Nothing else is important for me...**

**I want our souls and body to become one forever...Even after our lives ends.**

**I am now yours for the love...Never will I look away from your eyes...**

**I...I know I am not perfectly fit to like by the side of a prince...But I'll never cause shame on you. Please...Take care of me until the end...**

**I will love you...Now and forever."**

They then give a kiss under the watches of everyone.

(Theme end)

He watches this...Theb-Saar sees the memory...It didn't last long sadly...But she hangs on her promise to live him...And wait for him.

* * *

**Village**

Theb-Saar opens his eyes and he still feels weak. He looks around and he sees he is in a house. He then looks outside and he only sees darkness. The crown prince guesses it is night and he has sleep for long. He also guesses he's been drag in the village...Someway...He feels pain on his body and he stands up slowly with his bone shaking.

"Urgh." He silently whines.

He walks outside and he sees the peaceful moon shining in the sky. He guesses he has been brought to the village and he sees to his left. He sees someone getting out to another house and he sees it is Bastet who walks out. She walks at the direction of the north and she appears to be nervous. He walks at her direction and he appears behind her.

"Hello Bastet." Says Theb-Saar.

She turns around and she sees him. She sees that he is peaceful about something.

"Is everything alright?" She asks worried.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." He says.

"What happen? I...I thought he killed you...But nothing has been destroyed...So...I guess you've survived." She says. Joy awakes in her and she hugs the crown prince who answers back. "I...I thought I lost you...It...It was so painful that it was crushing me from the inside." She says sadly.

"If sorry for worrying you...I have a weird dead experience." He tells her.

"What happen?" She asks refusing to let him go.

"I was in a theater...Like what Christ explains to us...I've seen the first time I meet Seth...He was so much different." Says Theb-Saar. "He was not emotional at all...But maybe what happen makes him opening up...I've also meet my pass wife."

"..." Bastet looks in his eyes.

"She told me that she was happy to see me again...She asks me to fight and live...That someone important is waiting for me...Someone who loves me...She says that she wants me to protect Perim...The world she loves. I couldn't say no to her...Finally...She tells me that she doesn't mind sharing my heart and soul to another wife...I'm sure it is as long has she really loves me and gives me happiness." Says Theb-Saar.

"Who's that female mipedian?" She asks.

"Like I'm saying this now." Teases the crown prince.

She gives a light punch at the chest of Theb-Saar and she sees all the scars covering him.

"You're already almost healed." She comments.

"True...It seems like my body is starting to heal faster...But...Bastet...What is wrong with you?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"I...I just broke an important law of my clan and I'm sure it will turn bad for me...Isa, Scythe and Seth sees it...I just don't want to think about it." Says Bastet.

"What did you do?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"I kill that beast with a forbidden technique." She answers. "By forbidden...Big problem is now waiting for me." She sounds worry about it.

"Don't worry...We won't say anything." Says the crown prince. "How did we get here?"

"I woke up once before you...The villagers came when they see a big light in the sky. They help Seth and Isa to bring us here." Answers Bastet.

"That is good." Says Theb-Saar.

He lets her go but she takes more time to do the same. She then looks at him.

"What do we do now?" Asks Bastet.

"We rest for the night...Tomorrow we return home and we will send soldiers and workers to repair the village." Answers the prince.

"Alright." Says Bastet.

Theb-Saar returns in the house he was put in while Bastet watches him.

"I'll have to work harder if I want him to love me." She says to herself.

She then returns to the house and she sleeps for the rest of the night.

* * *

**The next day**

The sun slowly rises in the sky and shrine upon the village. The villagers can now be at ease. The monster is gone and Theb-Saar moves forward his mission.

Scythe smiles of satisfaction upon completing her duty for one second before turning into her serious face once again.

Isa starts to feel a little worsen by her pregnancy but she stays strong and decides to endure it until she is back to Al Mipedim and stays there until she delivers. After this, she is completely lost. She closes her eyes and doesn't know what to do. She doesn't have any help in how to raise a child and she is alone to deal with it.

Theb-Saar was feeling strong once again in his soul. He decides to move forward and looks for maintaining Perim in one piece.

Seth seems also satisfied to see the prince feeling better and he is worried for Isa. He sees her feeling sick and he doesn't know how to help her.

Bastet doesn't say anything. She is happy that the crown prince feels better. She wants to show him that she loves him but he seems oblivious or hesitating about her. Especially now that he remembers he has a wife before. She is also worried. She has broken one of the most important rule of her clans and she knows that they know when she breaks the law and one of them will search for her. She just hopes they will never find her. Somehow...She knows it will not be the case.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 11. I hope you love it.

Next: Hang Out 3. Hori and Sekhmet 1, Isa and Sekhmet 2, Bastet and Theb-Saar 2.

Chapter 13: Miracle of life.

I leave you with one thought. We say that god creates life...But life comes from relationship between man and woman. Woman nurture it and deliver a new being.

So...God is the woman? If in a way it is...Some of us are torturing and believing to be superior to a woman...Superior of god himself.

I thought about it a few times.


End file.
